


【原創】意外分裂Accidental Split(ML,R車,3P,黑化青年M!+少年M!X正常L,DoctorWho客串,一發完)

by YoyoLin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Greg Lestrade, Dark Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Multi, Mycroft is a Lethbridge Stewart, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Mycroft, Threesome - M/M/M, Two Mycroft, Wholock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin





	【原創】意外分裂Accidental Split(ML,R車,3P,黑化青年M!+少年M!X正常L,DoctorWho客串,一發完)

其實就算沒看DW也不影響這篇文,只要知道博士和時間旅行是我開車的藉口就好

簡單來說這篇有超過一個麥考夫,他小時候曾經和博士一起旅行,意外得知未來會因為Eurus殺害紅鬍子導致夏洛克抑鬱而自殺,想阻止這件事發生的麥考夫做了時空旅行導致有5個版本的未來,第五個版本他成功的拯救了夏洛克和自己的家人,也就是這個故事所發生的時間線,先前四次失敗的結果都被覆蓋不存在了,當中有一個版本的他是個很糟糕的獨裁者

 

麥考夫因為一場意外被分裂成兩個,善良單純的少年(本體,文中稱為Myc)以及有一切黑暗記憶的青年模樣的麥考夫,他同時有五個版本的自己的記憶導致他很痛苦,他曾經在其中一個時間線和探長有很糟糕的結局

Myc沒有麥考夫17歲生日前一周之後的記憶,個性和思考能力因為是分裂體而受到影響變得有點太單純

 

Holmes兄弟與博士有關聯的原因是他們的外公

Archibald Hamish Lethbridge Stewart

Lethbridge Stewart家的人和博士有很深的淵源,而這個外公在WW1時被博士拯救,博士當時答應時不時會去探望他的家人,所以和福家兄弟很熟

博士(The Doctor)以及TARDIS

會重生成不同樣貌的外星人,能進行時空旅行

TARDIS就是後面那個藍色警用電話亭,裡面有無限空間

 

\------------------

「那是什麼聲音?」John說「你有聽到嗎?」

「我當然聽到了」 Sherlock隨手把Greg給他的案子檔案往桌上一丟站起來

「為什麼室內會有風?」Greg手上還拿著檔案,221B的客廳不但出現了室內颳風的情況還響起了奇怪的聲音,聽起來像是風吹過什麼的聲音但又類似某種引擎

一個藍色的警用電話亭憑空出現在客廳裡

「WHAT THE FUCK???」Greg往後退了兩步

「 Sherlock你看起來為什麼一點也不驚訝?」John站在 Sherlock旁邊

「放輕鬆,是個熟人」 Sherlock站起來

 

電話亭的門打開,一個金短髮穿著奇怪衣服的年輕女人出現讓 Sherlock愣住了

「小夏~!」女人開心的跑過來摸 Sherlock的頭髮「你長高了?地球人身高會長到幾歲?當然我是說二十一世紀的,你們的青春期有延長到四十歲嗎?」

「Doc…tor?」 Sherlock抓住女人的手按著他的脈搏「兩顆心臟,好久不見了,Doctor」他現在肯定了

「等等,這是怎麼回事??你們認識!!??」John問「而且兩顆心臟??」

「我好像認識你?」博士指著Greg說「不對,時間對不上,但你好眼熟啊」他靠過去抓著Greg的手看了看又盯著他的臉瞧並嗅聞他「喔~~!!你是Riddel的後代!難怪這麼眼熟,恩…」博士拿出一枝頂端發亮的金屬魔杖一樣的東西上下掃描了Greg,”魔杖”發出奇怪的噪音

「這是什麼?」Greg完全愣住了

「音速起子,能做的很多,還能開鎖,也能掃描分析各種東西」 Sherlock說

「有意思」博士看著Greg「你是個時空錨準點」

「那是什麼?」Greg問「有人能解釋一下這都怎麼回是嗎??」

「簡單來說,這是一個外星人,能穿越時間和空間,那個電話亭是他的太空船叫TARDIS,他…她的名字就是The Doctor」 Sherlock說「活了幾千年,每次要死的時候會重生,我上次見到她的時候她還是一個頭髮全白長得像憤怒貓頭鷹的老蘇格蘭男人,事實上這應該是她第一次重生成女性」

「終於換了個樣子,很有意思,有點不方便,你知道這讓我在詹姆士一世手下被當成女巫淹死嗎?很麻煩的狀況」博士依然盯著Greg瞧「真奇怪,我明明是要找小Stewart的,但TARDIS卻把我帶到這來了」

「所以你和 Sherlock…認識多久?」John問

「從他出生那天我就來過了」博士拿出一本筆記本攤開,上面立刻投影出了一個平頭穿皮外套的男性在醫院搭著抱著新生兒困惑的Holmes父母的肩開心地送上一隻泰迪熊的照片「那是我,幾個重生前的模樣,那個沒有眉毛的也是我, Sherlock小時候很好玩,那也是我,那個也是,你大約懂了吧?」

「所以你就這樣看著 Sherlock長大?」John問

「嚴格來說她來來去去,三不五時來探望」 Sherlock說「他手上有很多Mycroft已經銷毀的兒時照片」

「我以前帶著小Stewart去探險過,以一個人類小孩來說他太聰明了」博士說「用大腦燒壞賽博寄生蟲的人類他是第一個」

「等等,為什麼Mycroft沒提過你,而且小Stewart?」Greg問

「一個能穿梭時空的外星人當然會是國家機密,而且如果我告訴你我的童年充滿外星人.入侵者還有時空旅行你會覺得我的腦子有問題」Mycroft的聲音從樓梯間傳來「Hello」他走向博士拉起她的手測量脈搏「你又做了什麼把自己重生了?希望這一回並不是孤獨老死」Mycroft確認了博士的身分後說

「小Stewart你也變高了?!」博士伸手要去摸Mycroft的頭

「是你的新身體比較矮,博士」Mycroft很禮貌的擋下了要摸頭的那隻手

「難怪,我就覺得怪怪的,原來少了這麼多的腳,我喜歡原本的腳,不過我喜歡的新髖關節」博士說

「想必你是來找我的」Mycroft說

「對!小Stewart我說過我要帶你去阿克罕頓!Long song!這一回的特別熱鬧,還有第三人馬星座的流星群!我們走吧!」博士高舉著雙手開心的喊

「為什麼你一直喊他小Stewart?」John問

「傻瓜因為他是個Stewart啊!」博士說

「博士,我從父姓,第3746次提醒你了」Mycroft轉頭對John和Greg說「Mycroftroft Lethbridge-Stewart Holmes,我的中間名是我們母親的娘家姓氏,外公堅持的,如果讓他決定他會要我們都從母姓,Holmes太普通了」

「Lethbridge-Stewart家族是博士的舊識」 Sherlock說「這就是為什麼他在遇見Mycroft後就一直回來,探望熟人的親戚」

「喔!說到親戚!」博士手一拍拿出那個相片投影本「我重生前遇見了誰你絕對不會相信的!」他攤開投影本翻找了一下「你們的外公! Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart!剛開始就覺得他很眼熟但我當時沒有想到!小Stewart你長得跟外公簡直一模一樣!」

 

投影中的是一位留著小鬍子的一戰軍人,一臉困惑的站在博士面前帶著疲憊的微笑

「我的老天,他真的和你長得一模一樣」Greg看著投影說「頭髮顏色不同還有那個奇怪的鬍子」他指著投影說

「媽咪沒說錯,你真的跟外公長得非常像」 Sherlock說「到了有些詭異的地步了」

「 Sherlock你外公是個怎樣的人?」John問,照片換成了一戰士兵們在踢足球的影像,然後是Archibald抱著一個小女嬰身邊站著幾個年齡不一的男孩的家庭合照

「 Sherlock沒見過他,他出生前他就過世了」Mycroft說「那個小女嬰是我們的母親,七個孩子中唯一的女兒,還是最小的,你可以想像我們父親見到我們外公時得面對多大的考驗」

「喔我不用想像,我在場」博士說「他簡直想把你們的父親踢下樓,發生了一些事,我得找准將和UNIT來幫忙解決,總之一切最後都塵埃落定,我幫你爸媽找的婚禮現場,安排婚禮很有趣,有一次我得幫寒冰女王安排婚禮,差點被砍頭了」

「博士,我已經長大了,我有我的工作和我的生活,我不能就這樣和你離開」Mycroft說

「我可以在這個時間的五分鐘後帶你回來啊」博士說

「上次我和你離開,我在一個禮拜後才回來」Mycroft說「不得不請我們的表姊編造了一個UNIT緊急借調的藉口來掩蓋」

「你們的表姊?」John問

「Kate Lethbridge-Stewart,UNIT的指揮官,你想成對付外星人的一支部隊就好」 Sherlock說

「你很希望我離開這個時間的倫敦,一定有別的原因」Mycroft說

「好吧」博士放棄並收起雀躍的表情「有一群跳越時空的刺客從5019年回來要殺你」

「抱歉,5019是西元嗎?」Greg問

「他們發現Mycroft在歷史上的重要性,想毀掉未來的幾個人類殖民帝國,還有就是他11歲毀掉的那場第八星雲人類帝國的大屠殺計畫,細節有點多,我可能讓他在未來做了太多好事」博士說「他們會直接把你從21世紀的倫敦抹消然後把你丟到不知道哪個未來或者過去,而且天知道他們還會做什麼!」

「而你會知道是因為?」Mycroft問

「我碰巧打斷了他們的邪惡會面」博士說「然後可能順便炸掉了他們的總部….還有飛船…大概還偷拿了他們的零食」

「所以有一班未來的刺客要來殺Mycroft」Greg說「你還是離開比較安全吧?」

「我想這有待商..」Mycroft的話被打斷,突然出現的穿著某種裝甲的人拿著一把槍用某種雷射擊中了Mycroft

「危險!」Greg同時大喊伸手抓住Mycroft要把他撲倒閃避但雷射還是擊中了Mycroft

「NO!!」博士大叫

「MYCROFTROFT!」 Sherlock拿出手槍射擊突襲者但子彈直接被某種能量場擋下了,兩個刺客就這麼消失了

「Mycroft..這是怎麼回事」Greg抱著倒地的Mycroft,但彷彿是拍壞的照片一樣,Mycroft整個人的實體邊緣變得模糊不穩定

「他的時間序正在被打亂!」博士用音速起子對著Mycroft「也許我能強行穩定下來,他們打算把他拋到過去但失敗了,也許能穩定」起子當場爆炸了斷成兩截「NO!」

 

Greg懷中的Mycroft突然就這麼消失了,彷彿他根本不存在一樣

 

「他去哪了?」John說「你說他會被傳送到某個時代對吧,把他被傳送到哪個時間找出來去把他帶回來就行了吧」

「那不是傳送」博士面色凝重「我不知道那是什麼但Mycroft的時間線被打斷了,我沒見過這種狀況,今天的怪事太多了,我本來是要直接去找他卻到了這裡而且剛才那個狀況,我一定漏了什麼」他拿起了Mycroft的傘轉了一個開關,傘尖發亮並且發出了和音速起子一樣的聲音

「我就知道你送了一個給他!」 Sherlock說

「我不會送一個給你的,Mycroft不會拿這個亂來,你會!」博士用傘掃描Mycroft消失的位置和Greg「而且這是TARDIS送他的!會隨他的身高自動調整,防彈防紫外線還能預報天際跟指出方位」博士掃描完看著Greg

「Mycroft到底去哪了?」Greg看著博士

「Mycroft上次在TARIDS裡留下了一條領帶,我利用那個來找他的,但TARDIS卻把我帶到這裡來,WHY,你為什麼會誤導TARIDS?」

「TARDIS會讀取物品中的時間粒子」 Sherlock說「他整天和Mycroft混在一起,會被誤導沒什麼奇怪的,照你說過的那套,這就跟尋血獵犬會找錯人的狀況一樣」

「所以Riddel你為什麼會跟Mycroft混在一起?」博士問

「首先我的名字是Greg Lestrade,我不叫Riddel,我的母方也不叫這個」Greg說「我是Mycroft的男友,最近訂婚了,所以你能找到他嗎?」

「他訂婚了居然沒告訴我!!」博士叫

「我覺得我們該先去找Mycroft,以免他掉在侏儸紀之類的恐怕會在三分鐘內變成某人的點心」John說

「喔,我已經知道他被送到哪了」博士說「5.4.3.2.1」

 

他數到一的時候一個人憑空出現被摔在地上,就在Mycroft幾分鐘前消失的位置

 

「痛!」”Mycroft”重摔在地後喊

「糟糕」博士看著Mycroft用傘掃描了他「事情有點複雜了」

「這是哪?」”Mycroft”爬起來頭昏腦脹的看了四周「我感覺…很不妙」他眼前一黑昏倒了

 

「這是…」Greg看著昏倒在地的人和其他人四目相對

「是Mycroft」 Sherlock說

「可是他..」John蹲下看著昏倒的人伸手摸了他的脈搏確認還活著,這個人穿著一身伊頓公學的制服

「是16歲或者17歲的Mycroft」博士說「我想我知道發生什麼事了, Sherlock手機借我一下」

 

博士請John先照顧昏迷的少年,然後用手機打了個號碼

 

「我是博士,我要找Kate Stewart」博士說「Kate,對是我,我重生了,出了點狀況,我發了一個座標給你,在倫敦市區某處,請你到那裏去找Mycroft」博士說「對,我說的是Mycroft,而且他非常可能看起來已經不是他現在的樣子了,無論如何,把他帶來貝克街221B找我,沒時間解釋,他如果醒來一定會開始移動,你必須在他亂跑前把他帶來」博士結束了通話

「可以請你解釋到底怎麼回事嗎?」Greg說

「你」博士說「你在Mycroft被擊中的時候摸到他了」

「我??」Greg問「所以呢?」

「你是一個類似時空定點的存在,換句話說你與現實的穩定有很高的連結,你接觸的就會變成事實,所以你不能進行時空旅行,而你抓著一個即將被丟到過去的人,你阻止了他被傳送,但是你為什麼會變成一個定點?你又沒有什麼奇特的地方,你不是長生不死也不是重大歷史事件的人物,而且這裡有另外一個定點」博士突然想通了拿傘掃描了John「喔…喔!!」

「我怎麼了嗎?」John問

「你們兩個都是時間定點」博士指著John和Greg「 Sherlock和Mycroft不是,但他們是影響歷史進展的重要人物,而你們對他們的影響力導致你們變成了定點,有點複雜,但基本上因為你們兩個在場還有Greg觸碰了Mycroft,所以傳送不但失敗,還把他這個人的存在給扯開了,我們現在看到的是最穩定的那一部分,他身上只有Mycroft過去的既定現實所以才會是個少年,而現在在同一個時間,有另一個Mycroft被失敗的傳送拋到倫敦某處了」

「等等,所以現在有兩個Mycroft」Greg說「能把他們拼回去嗎?還是這會是永久的?」

「拜託告訴我這是暫時的」 Sherlock說「兩個死胖子,那是災難」

「等Kate把另一個帶來我才能確定」博士說「他身上的亞創能量讀數太高,所以他現在才會神智不清,給他半個小時然後讓他吃點薯條和全脂牛奶就會沒事了」

「薯條?」John皺眉「牛奶??」

「你們這裡又弄不到阿爾法9等列管藥物,吃點馬鈴薯就行了」博士說

 

幾分鐘後一個金髮中年的女性進入221B客廳

「好久不見了 Sherlock」Kate說「博士…我沒想到你會變成女性,這很常見嗎?」

「Well,運氣好的話」博士說「Mycroft呢?我說要帶他來的」

「我帶來他的訊息」Kate拿出手機撥放影片

 

影片中是Mycroft,但是比現在年輕,大約二十多歲,他在鏡頭前移動會留下很明顯的殘像

「這種殘影現象表示我這個人的現實不穩定」青年說「而就目前的資訊來看,我的”現實”分裂成了另一個個體,只要那一個我沒死,我就不會死,而且我已經知道了」青年走向一旁,鏡頭拍攝的是哪就很明顯了,這是巴茨的屋頂「如果我被殺就會變成這樣」他往後一倒從屋頂摔落,看影片的人都跳了起來,但幾秒後同樣的Mycroft出現在屋頂拍拍褲子站起來對著鏡頭說「如你所見,博士,我現在作為一個不穩定存在是無法死亡的,換句話說這給了我很大的優勢,UNIT的偵測儀上可以見到有很多組不同的刺客做了時空旅行,這對英國甚至世界都會造成極大的破壞,我要去找傑克上校,我會與UNIT和火炬木小組一同行動,請保護那個做為本體的我,在解決危機後我會回去的,這一個我很不穩定而且也相對缺乏了不少人類感情但我做過計算了,到時候只要利用音速起子加上一點亞創能量,並且在一個時空定點周圍進行調整我們就能恢復原樣,但切記一定要保護好做為既定現實的本體,如果他死了,我這個人會被從歷史中抹去的機率非常高,上校來了,我得走了」

 

影片到此結束

「他的權限在我之上,UNIT現在最高指揮是他」Kate說「那種殘像只會在他被拍攝的時候產生,目視的時候他是正常的」

「Myc那個小子」博士一臉頭痛的樣子說「他這樣會讓自己未來幾年都無法進行時空旅行的,而且把他拼回去以後他身上的輻射會高到讓他無法過海關,癌症在這個時代有解藥了嗎?沒有?好吧我得去一趟51世紀的藥局了,還有幾個需要把他拼回去用的儀器得到八個星雲外去找」博士不停地自言自語「總之!保護好這個小Stewart,Greg不要離開他身邊超過一百公尺」

「我得工作啊,而且讓真正的軍隊保護他更好吧!」Greg指著Kate身後的軍人說

「你是時空定點,你本身會製造干擾,他們需要掃描時間粒子才能找到Mycroft,你能干擾TARDIS就能干擾那些便宜的掃描儀,而且如果沒弄好讓他又分裂會變得非常麻煩,你能穩定他的時間線,小夏,你和John也要待在一起,我不知道他們會不會也把你當成目標,51世紀的藥局,垃圾星球,我得走了」博士跑回TARDIS裡又探出頭來「喔對了!別讓他受到太多刺激,也不要讓他情緒太低落,那會讓他在拼回去後容易頭痛和尷尬」他說完關上門藍色電話亭就像他出現時一樣憑空消失了

 

「嗚…」Mycroft醒來了,坐在沙發上一臉很難受的樣子「這是哪?」

「現在是西元2018年」 Sherlock說「我想叫你Myc應該會很合適」

「你看起來…你是..」Myc皺著眉「我的頭好痛」

「博士說要你吃點薯條配牛奶會好很多」John說

「博士…喔當然又是博士了,我怎麼到這來的?」Myc說

「你現在幾歲」 Sherlock問

「下個禮拜就17了」Myc喝著牛奶看著客廳裡三個盯著他的大人「我臉上有什麼嗎?還有你是不是」他看著 Sherlock「可是…博士從不讓我和家人的未來有交集的,那會導致時間混亂的,但你看起來..」

「我是 Sherlock」 Sherlock說「你的弟弟」

「你是!?」Myc站起來走到 Sherlock面前抬頭看著他,這個少年Mycroft比John高但比Greg矮了點, Sherlock比他高不少,所以這個Mycroft大概是170到175公分之間的身高「你是 Sherlock」他張大了眼看著他

「我是」 Sherlock說,然後毫無預警的被抱住了

「太好了!」Mycroft緊緊抱著 Sherlock「你康復了!」

 

三個人你看我我看你, Sherlock想起了什麼

「你說你下個禮拜17歲生日」 Sherlock看到抱著他的Myc點頭便轉頭向John和Greg解釋「那一年我和母親搭計程車發生車禍,我昏迷了一個禮拜,如果他的記憶停在那時候,他應該只記得我被發病危通知躺在加護病房裡」

 

他們讓Myc坐下吃薯條喝牛奶

「你看起來意外的…冷靜?」Greg問

「喔,博士大概有什麼事先離開了對吧」Myc說「我猜他要去什麼危險的地方不得已才把我交給未來的 Sherlock,他走前有交代什麼嗎?通常會有些警告或者建議的,比如這個食物組合,我又碰上了亞創中毒嗎?可是我不記得我有碰到壞掉的時空跳躍器啊」

「有點複雜」Greg說,這個Mycroft不知道刺客和未來的事情

「只是一些意外,你現在無法進行時空旅行,而且你的現實變得不穩定」 Sherlock說,聽見現實不穩定Myc立刻嚴肅了起來「你知道嚴重性,所以也知道我們不能告訴你太多事情,總之這是Greg」他把Greg拉過來「博士要你和他待在一起,他會負責保護你,他也是個時間定點,有人正在追殺你,還有一些其他人,你也知道和博士旅行就是會發生這種事,已經有人在處理這件事了,你只要乖乖的待在他家就好,不要做任何多餘的事」

「OK」Myc點頭

「這個Mycroft意外的好說服」John小聲地和 Sherlock說

「和博士旅行他就會這樣」 Sherlock說「因為他見過別人亂來造成多大的災難」

「我的工作怎麼辦?」Greg下樓去問在外頭指揮UNIT的Kate

「已經安排好了,特別借調到我們單位執行秘密任務」Kate把文件給Greg

「不用原因?」Greg問

「UNIT和反恐部隊都有超出一般執法或軍警單位的權限」Kate說「這是你的武器和通訊器」他拿出一支特殊的手機和一把槍「在任何情況下都能通話,這是一把外星科技手槍,不需要裝彈而且能打穿大多數防彈背心,多打幾次能射穿一人能量場,希望你用不到,使用方式和普通手槍一樣,你們的住家會有24小時的警備,不要讓Myc知道就好」

「我想問一下,UNIT這個單位存在多久了,為什麼我沒聽說過?」Greg問

「超過六十年,你只是個普通地球人當然不會知道」Kate說「我的部下會開車送你們回去,冰箱的食物都已經補滿了,需要什麼就用這個通訊器通知,你不要離開家,現實不穩定是非常嚴重的事情,一個差錯Mycroft就會從歷史上被抹去」

「好,我了解了」Greg點點頭,但心中大喊的是”一點也不了解!!什麼現實不穩定什麼時間線都是他媽什麼鬼啊!!” 「不要出門,總之當作證人保護計畫就是了」

「差不多」Kate說

「你是Mycroft的表姊但為什麼我沒見過你?」Greg問

「他的外公是我的父親的叔叔,我們不算特別親的親戚, Lethbridge-Stewart家族在蘇格蘭,有段距離」Kate說「我們會熟是因為博士的緣故」

 

Myc下樓上了UNIT準備的車,Kate和他們一起搭車

「你是…Kate?」Myc看著對方好一會才說

「是」Kate對Myc微笑「我們的年齡落差本來就大,現在看起來我都能當你媽了」

「感覺真奇怪,博士通常不會讓我接觸親人的未來的」Mycroft有些擔心的說「是很嚴重的事情嗎?賽博人還是Master?拜託別是哭泣天使,我很討厭哭泣天使」

「Master?」Greg問

「博士的死敵,好吧實際上更接近損友,腦子有點問題的瘋子,到處搞破壞的一個傢伙」Myc伸手要和Greg握手「忘了正式自我介紹了,Mycroft Holmes,抱歉我不太清楚原因但你大概是突然被交付這份工作的吧?博士很容易這樣給人添麻煩,你是警察吧?我有看到你的槍」

「Greg Lestrade」Greg和少年握手「我是蘇格蘭場的探長」

「沒有那麼嚴重,只是你暫時不能和博士離開而已,而博士有別的地方得去,為了維持時間線正常運作你必須被保護起來」Kate說「你的替換衣物已經幫你準備好了」

「謝謝」Myc說

 

Greg在車上沒說太多話, Myc主要都在問Kate問題,這個Mycroft比自己還矮一點點,變聲還沒完全變完有時候說話會破音,瘦高蒼白,頭髮比現在還更紅一點點,軟軟的捲髮有些亂,長相還帶著一點孩子的稚氣但已脫離了孩子的模樣,就是個靦腆的少年,和後來的魔王很難想到一起

 

他們到了Mycroft和Greg家下車,UNIT的士兵已經在門口了,他們向Kate敬禮,Greg不意外Kate能開Mycroft的家門因為安西亞也在場,他看得出安西亞非常努力克制自己不用手機去拍少年模樣的Mycroft,Kate引領Myc走到客房去,客房已經被整理好,符合現在Mycroft身材的衣服都被放在衣櫃裡了,Mycroft拿了一件起來看

 

「博士把TARDIS裡面我的衣服都拿來放了?」Myc說「這件上面的縫線是在1985年的時候請人縫的,我看得出來」

「博士先來過了,他準備了這些」Kate說「記得博士的囑咐,別出門,有什麼問題就問這位 Lestrade探長知道嗎?」

「我知道了」Myc說

「那我走了,我還得和傑克那邊會面」Kate說

「傑克上校?他還是沒死啊」Myc說「我以為被前女友拿雷射槍掃射他一定完蛋了」

「他還是老樣子」Kate說「不但沒死還沒老多少,聽說他有新對象了,Mycroft就交給你了,探長」

「OK」Greg說

 

UNIT的人從房子裡撤離了,但Greg從窗戶觀察其實還是能看到便衣在站崗

「把窗簾拉起來」Myc說

「外面天氣很不錯啊」Greg說「照明?」

「有東西在追你的時候最好別讓你自己出現在窗戶裡,有一次我和 Sherlock被只出現在鏡像中的蜥蜴跟蹤了好一陣子,那很煩人」Myc說「你認識未來的 Sherlock?」他們一起把房子裡的窗簾都拉上時Myc問

「我們算是朋友」Greg說

「你會把他稱為朋友表示三件事」Myc說「1.你剛認識他2.你被騙了3.你在說謊」

「好吧我完全可以理解你為什麼會這樣說,他是個小混蛋不過我們…至少我覺得我們是朋友」Greg說「我認識他十年了」

「你真的?」Myc很懷疑「沒人可以忍受他,他的同學中轉學的超過二十個,教過他的老師都辭職了,我們在家自學就因為沒有小學能收我們」

「你也沒去上普通小學不是嗎?」Greg說,Mycroft跟他說過這件事

「去了幾天」Myc說「很浪費我的時間,一個禮拜候我就回家了,他們沒有什麼能教我的,我那時候就經常遇到博士,後來發生了一次心靈感應蜘蛛入侵,那之後我就經常和博士去探險,後來我去上伊頓了,還是很無聊就是了」

 

「我帶你看一下其他房間吧」Greg帶著Myc去了琴房「這邊你可以隨意使用」

「你並不拉琴,你也不會彈鋼琴」Myc走進琴房看了一眼大提琴盒和鋼琴還有一整櫃的琴譜然後轉頭有些疑惑的看著Greg

「另一個住在這裡的人出遠門了,這陣子他不在,那些是他的,你可以隨意使用」Greg說,心裡則想著”那都是你的東西啊”

「那把吉他是你的吧?」Myc指著角落的一把吉他問

「對」Greg說「你會嗎?」

「博士教過我,但我還是比較喜歡大提琴」Myc說

「這邊是客廳就不用說了,廚房裡東西你也可以隨便使用」Greg帶Myc上樓「這是書房,一樣,除了上鎖的抽屜外任何東西你都能用,差不多就是這樣」

「那間呢?」Myc指著書房對面的一扇門

「那是我們..我的房間」Greg說「有事情就來敲門沒關係」

「謝謝」Myc看了一眼Greg左手,他的無名指戴著戒指, Myc猜另一位出遠門的屋主是Greg的妻子

 

「你晚餐想吃什麼?」Greg問

「我不餓,我想去洗澡然後去睡覺,亞創中毒的時候會嗜睡來代謝掉這些…你應該不懂,簡單來說這類似輻射中毒但影響的是別的,睡覺的時候代謝的更快」Myc說

「我拿毛巾給你」Greg上樓去拿了條毛巾下來給Myc

 

Myc去洗澡時Greg在客廳看球賽重播

「不好意思, Lestrade探長」Mycroft走到客廳來「那間浴室的熱水好像壞了?」

「我去看看」Greg放下遙控器到客房的浴室去測試了幾次後發現熱水還真的出不來「這一間我們基本上沒有在用所以我不知道這裡的熱水壞了,你用樓上的浴室吧」

「樓上有別的浴室?」Mycroft問

「主臥有自己的浴室」Greg其實感覺很奇妙,這裡是Mycroft家,但現在他卻得和他本人解釋浴室在哪

 

他直接帶Myc上樓讓他用主臥的浴室,他注意到家中很多東西位置改變,看來博士不只把Myc的衣服放到客房而已,他在Myc去洗澡時到書房去,隨手開了一個上鎖的抽屜,他猜的沒錯,任何他和成年後Mycroft的照片都被博士收起來了,整間房子裡沒有能讓Myc看出成年後的自己和Greg有關聯的物品,他翻了一下裝滿相片和相簿的抽屜還找到了Mycroft的婚戒,他們雖然是訂婚但很久之前就戴上這組對戒了,這大概是在Mycroft被擊中消失後掉在221B被博士撿起來的

 

他翻到一張字條

“為了他的情緒安定,沒必要不要說”-Doctor

 

Greg看著那張字條充滿疑惑然後把字條翻面又有一行字

“晚上12點,在門口等我”

  
  


Greg把抽屜鎖上後離開書房去弄吃的, Myc洗好澡後穿著短袖棉T和運動褲的樣子就和任何普通17歲小孩一樣,看起來也沒有那裡不對,雖然博士說Mycroft現在是什麼很危險的現實不穩定狀態但他看起來一切正常,除了他變成一個少年外

 

「晚安 Lestrade探長」Myc到客廳對Greg說

「叫我Greg就好」Greg說

「我們沒那麼熟你又是長輩這樣不禮貌吧」Myc禮貌地說

「說真的,叫我Greg,我不習慣被這樣叫」Greg苦笑,那是Mycroft剛認識他時才會用的稱呼「我能叫你Myc吧?」

「你堅持的話,晚安Greg」Mycroft說

 

Myc去睡後Greg自己一個人在客廳消化這一整天都他媽出了什麼事

 

“嚴重的消化不良啊他媽的居然有外星人而且Mycroft和 Sherlock居然從小就和這種奇怪的人物到處玩難怪後來長成這樣,還有那把傘居然是什麼外星科技產物???我就知道能防彈的傘不存在!!而且還是什麼音速起子那到底是啥啊!!!”Greg在心中吐槽直到他聽到熟悉的聲音到了外頭去,TARDIS出現在門口了

  
  


「探長」博士把一瓶藥給他「讓Myc明天把這個喝掉,對他身上的亞創能量代謝有幫助」

「你移動我家裡的東西」Greg說「為什麼要這樣做?」

「減少對他的刺激」博士嚴肅的說「也讓他少問一些問題,別讓他情緒太低落,那會讓他之後復原的副作用變強,突然知道自己未來的樣子和未來的生活對一個人的刺激是非常大的,至少人類是這樣」

「為什麼那麼遙遠的未來的人會想要殺死他?」Greg問

「一部分是他現在的工作,另一部分是和我們的旅行有關」博士說「他現在比原本更危險,刺客並不知道Mycroft就是當時和我一起旅行的小孩,如果他們看到現在的Mycroft恐怕會加派人手來殺他」

「你帶他去做了什麼危險的事?」Greg問

「他在宇宙在未來都非常出名」博士說「九星議會的協調者.持杖的智者.未知來歷的先知,我沒想過那些小冒險讓他在宇宙中出名了,那都是他小時候的事了,後來發生了一些事,他拒絕和我一起旅行很多年」博士看起來很難過

「發生什麼事?」Greg問

「Eurus」博士說

「Eurus?那隻貓還活得好好的呢」Greg說

「貓?」博士問

「對啊,Eurus是他們父母養的一隻貓」Greg說

「嗯我猜他們就是喜歡這個名字」博士說「即使沒有出生過還是留下了痕跡」

「等一下」Greg說「你在說什麼?」

「進來TARDIS,我會解釋給你聽」博士說

「這個小盒子?」Greg笑著還是跟著博士進了電話亭,他本來覺得這大概是惡作劇或者會被傳送到什麼地方,但他見到的是一個寬敞的太空船內部「這.這裡面..可是..外.裡面又..」他說不出話

「大部分的人都是這樣,時空領主科技,裡面比外面大」博士說「你想看Mycroft的房間嗎?」

「你真的有給他弄一個房間?」Greg問

「當然有!TARDIS很喜歡他們兄弟倆,他們的房間一直留著呢」博士帶著Greg走進TARDIS深處,Greg對這看似無窮盡的空間延伸感到不可思議,最後他們走進了一間房間,一張單人床,大大的書架還有各種照片和不明外星產物

 

「這是你們旅行時拍下的吧」Greg拿起一個相框,上面的照片不時變化,大約7歲的Mycroft和穿皮衣的博士,後來Mycroft逐漸長大博士的外表也會產生變化,他重生成不同的面貌

「Mycroft並不是因為你才分裂的」博士說「我說謊了」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「Mycroft在那一天做了一件事,改變了歷史與未來,然後製造了時空定點,所以在他身上17歲生日前一周那一天留下了非常深刻的時間印記,你碰到他確實讓他沒被傳送走,但把他撕裂的是他當年做的事情,那之後他停止與我旅行數年就是這樣」博士說

「他做了什麼?」Greg問「你為什麼看起來這麼難過?」

「這個是Eurus」博士用音速起子對著相框「這是我記憶中的Eurus」

 

相框中投影出Mycroft和 Sherlock以及第三個人,一個小女孩

「可是..Eurus是一隻貓啊」Greg說

「Eurus是他們的妹妹」博士說「他們最小的妹妹」

「你是說Mycroft把自己的妹妹變成了貓?」Greg皺著眉問

「並沒有」博士說「Eurus是個危險的孩子,他比Mycroft和要更聰明,我拒絕帶她一起旅行因為我知道那個孩子會做出非常危險的事,直覺告訴我不能帶她走」

「你說從未出生過」Greg看著博士

「你知道紅鬍子嗎?」博士問

「我知道啊, Sherlock小時候養的一隻愛爾蘭水犬」Greg說

「這一切原本並不是這樣的」博士說

「你讓我越聽越模糊了」Greg說

「Mycroft改變了五次歷史,你把這想成他導致了五種不同的平行宇宙吧,但最後只會留下一個,也就是你我線在所處的時間線」博士說「第一次,Eurus因為忌妒 Sherlock小時候的朋友維克多,也就是真正的紅鬍子,把那個孩子推進井裡溺死,然後放火燒了宅邸,最後被送到一個高度戒備的監獄謝林福特,那時候Eurus6歲,Mycroft想改變這個,所以他偷拿了一個UNIT沒收的時空跳越器,回到過去讓維克多一家人從來沒搬來,然後說服家人養一條狗,也就是紅鬍子,他以為自己成功了,回到現代後發現並不是如此,一切變得更糟了」

「他阻止了一個小孩的死,並留下了妹妹這算哪門子更糟?」Greg問

「他阻止了維克多的死,然後過了四年,Eurus還是放火了,這一次Eurus已經高到可以拿到藥櫃裡的東西,在家人的晚餐裡下藥,Mycroft的家人包含 Sherlock和Kate都死在大火中」博士說「然後Mycroft做了第二次,他回到過去想阻止Eurus放火,但最後又失敗了,第四次Mycroft本身的存在已經受到威脅了,他會被悖論給吞食直到他本身消失,所以不得已之下」博士垂著眼「一個妹妹和全家人還有無數無辜的生命,他選擇了後者,Mycroft回到Eurus出生前,他打亂了他父母的日程,Eurus也就沒有受孕也沒有出生,他的家人都活下來了,那時候我和傑克上校去找他,因為傑克在場所以這一個版本變成為了”事實”也就是你現在知道的,紅鬍子是一隻狗.Eurus是一隻貓的世界」

「他自己知道嗎?」Greg問

「他是這一切的中心他當然知道,但其他人的記憶會被現在這個現實版本覆蓋」博士說「我本來應該對他生氣的,他打破太多太多規矩了,然後我發現了他這麼做的起因」

「他要救維克多」Greg說

「維克多的死最後會導致 Sherlock在19歲那年因為用藥過量死亡,我帶他去了一個圖書館,裡面有過去三千年人類所有出版品的紀錄,他一定是在那看見了 Sherlock的死因,然後他就在回來後闖入UNIT偷走了時空跳越器」博士說「他阻止了自己的妹妹出生,對他而言就和親自殺害Eurus一樣,看到他的眼睛我就無法責怪他」

「那你為什麼會記得?」Greg問「既然你說我們的記憶會被現在的版本覆蓋你為什麼會記得?」

「Mycroft哭著向我道歉」博士說「我知道他無法帶著這些記憶活下去,他反覆見到家人死去,這會摧毀他」他用手指著自己太陽穴「我把他的記憶轉移給我自己了,包含那些哀傷.憤怒.遺憾或喜悅」

「所以他現在不記得了」Greg說

「但是他的大腦深處還是記得的,Mycroft太聰明了,如果他只是普通人類小孩就不用擔心他了,可是現在他的現實不穩定,我不知道那些已經被刪除的現實版本會不會回到他的記憶中,讓他過得開心點,這樣能避免大腦過度運轉」博士說「我見到了另一個Mycroft」

「青年模樣那個?」Greg問

「他記得Eurus」博士說

「可是你不是說..」

「他是一個不穩定現實,換句話說他記得那四次失敗的結果,他的個性變得很危險,有自毀和自殺傾向,而且很冷血」博士說「你認識的Mycroft不可能殺人,但那個不穩定現實版本一個小時前把其中一個刺客酷刑到死」

「老天」Greg不敢想像

「他自己知道這是反常的,但作為事實本體的是這個17歲的Myc,只要他維持在我們的時間縣版本,把他拼回去的時候他只會是你認識的那一個Mycroft,不過他大概會有一陣子頭痛的問題」博士微笑「記住,維持他心情愉快」

「這大概要多久?」Greg問

「還有其他刺客會出現,至少要幾個禮拜」博士說「你們的婚禮我一定要參加,如果你們沒有通知我來我絕對!絕對!會生氣!」

「到時候我會讓Mycroft通知你的」Greg笑了,這個外星人很奇妙,有時候很嚴肅又古老,但有時候簡直只有三歲

  
  


每天UNIT的通訊器會傳給他一些資訊或者打來問狀況,Mycroft很乖巧靦腆,想使用琴房還會特地來問他的允許

「你當然可以用啊」Greg對Myc說

Greg好奇地跟去琴房, Myc坐在鋼琴前試了幾個音

「音很準」Myc說「保養得很好,而且這架鋼琴的主人自己調音」

「對啊」Greg說,Mycroft會自己找時間幫樂器調音,工具都收在儲藏室裡「你鋼琴跟誰學的?」

「有一次TARDIS故障,我和博士裝成舒伯特的學生好一陣子,還好最後回來了」Myc說

  
  


他們住在一起一周了,有時候博士會留下東西和字條但Myc都沒見到博士,他雖然覺得奇怪但也沒多想,畢竟是這是博士,他總是這樣

 

Greg Lestrade這個人也很有意思,Kate既然放心的把自己交給他就表示這個探長可以信任,可是這間房子就是有點怪

Myc對這裡的第一印象是他很喜歡,裝潢和擺設都是,他說不上來,總之他就是覺得如果讓他自己來決定他會弄出和這類似的裝潢,發現浴室沒熱水的時候他其實猶豫了一下,現在是夏天洗冷水澡也沒有關係,他猜主臥有自己的浴室,他對那個身分不明的另一位屋主充滿好奇,這是一個找尋線索的好機會

 

好吧他真的被博士帶壞了,到處打探不是什麼好習慣,不過他很在意,這位探長的妻子似乎沒有在家中留下太多痕跡

 

他進了主臥假裝要洗澡,探長離開的時候他大約看了一下,探長的枕邊人有潔癖.強迫症,會鋼琴和大提琴的也是這個人,短暫掃視過書房的書架,明顯的分了兩區,探長自己的一小區剩下的全是他妻子的,可能是一名學者,教育程度很高,從事文書工作而且是很高壓的職業,收入比探長高很多很多,可能出身的家庭環境也比探長好

 

這位探長本身大約四十歲,有運動習慣,足球迷,光是他能和 Sherlock交朋友這點就足以贏得他的信任,神神秘秘的,做的東西異常的合他的胃口,而且喜歡對著自己微笑,很溫柔的人,有時候他們會一起看電視, Myc知道自己應該避免看新聞,他不該知道太多未來的事情但Greg卻向他保證博士說這是沒關係的

 

「我臉上有什麼嗎?」Greg轉頭問Myc

「沒什麼,我只是在想事情放空了不是刻意盯著你的」Myc說「抱歉」

「沒關係啦,別這麼生疏」Greg笑,他們正在吃披薩當晚餐,Greg在看球賽

 

Greg很好奇他和博士冒險的事情,所以很多時候都是Mycroft在向Greg描述他過去的冒險,Greg的反應很有趣,驚訝擔心好奇不斷

 

Myc發現自己很難把視線從Greg身上移開,他比自己大很多,Greg至少有40歲,年紀足以當他爸了,他偶然看過Greg的駕照,他在整理皮夾的時候把駕照和其他證件放在桌上時他看到了Greg年輕時的照片,很英俊

 

沒有看到任何Greg妻子的照片,但Greg戴的戒指保養得很好,他有段很幸福的婚姻

 

他在Greg沒注意的時候一直盯著他看,如果Greg注意到了他就會說自己是在發呆,Greg也只會笑一笑說他想事情也太認真了而已

Greg教他用DVD播放機的時候蹲在他身後看他到底在按什麼, Myc坐在電視機前地上,他可以感受到對方體溫輻射到自己身上,還有Greg身上的氣味

「你按到訊號源了才會沒辦法轉台」Greg伸手拿過遙控器,他的手無意間擦過Myc的,他沒有注意到少年短暫的僵直,站起身把訊號源切回普通衛星電視「這樣就可以看一般電視了」Greg把遙控器還給Myc

「我了解了」Myc坐在地上接過遙控器

「你坐那麼近很傷眼喔」Greg對坐在地上的Myc說

「我只是在研究這個機器,我不會坐在這看電視的」Myc說

「要喝點果汁嗎?」Greg問

「不用,謝謝」Myc等Greg去廚房才站起來,他剛才要是起身就太明顯了,剛才Greg靠得太近,說話時甚至就在他耳邊

 

「完了…」Myc坐在沙發上忍不住扶額,他居然對Greg起生理反應,博士到底什麼時候才要來帶他走,已經八天了

Myc深呼吸盯著電視讓自己分心

「不能被發現」他自言自語著「不然就死定了」

 

他很喜歡Greg,換算起來這個時代的自己應該比Greg小兩三歲而已,博士不會把他放在離同時代的自己太接近的地方,以免發生過去和未來相遇的狀況,所以這個時代的自己並不住倫敦嗎?

 

「你不用樓上的浴室嗎?樓下沒熱水不是嗎?」洗完澡下樓的Greg叫住了正要去洗澡的Myc

「天氣很熱我洗冷水就好」Myc說

「小心別感冒了」Greg走向Myc「想吃點心嗎?冰箱有蛋糕喔」他對Myc微笑,他覺得少年模樣的Mycroft很可愛,很想伸手去摸摸他的頭,但這年紀的孩子絕對會因此生氣的

「不.不用,謝謝」Myc說,Greg只穿了一件海軍藍的浴袍,他大概有穿內褲,但浴袍的領口沒拉好「睡前吃甜的不好」他對Greg微笑,對方也是笑咪咪的,他在Greg眼中完全就是小孩子

 

Greg繞過他去了廚房,今晚有球賽所以Greg大概是為了這個下樓的, Myc躲進浴室裡,還好Greg並沒有發現他亂飄的視線還有他不自然的站姿

 

Myc洗完澡站在浴室鏡子前看著自己,他伸手摸了在自己腰側的一個疤痕,那是被釘鞋踢傷的,因為是撕裂傷所以很難好,雖然只是個四公分大的傷口當時卻流了不少血

「他有槍」Myc對著鏡子裡的自己說「而且他要負責保護你,如果被發現這次就真的死定了」

  
  


在倫敦地下鐵通道中UNIT的士兵由一名穿三件套西裝的青年帶領,青年帶他們到了一處廢棄車站

「按照程序清理並回收他們的武器」青年模樣的Mycroft走向一個還在掙扎的刺客踩著他的背不讓他移動對著頭部補了一槍「我會去與火炬木小組會合」 Mycroft說著把槍對著自己的下巴開了一槍,整個人就當場消失了,在巴茨醫院樓頂他又出現了,待命的UNIT後勤立刻把備用的槍和通訊器給了他

 

「博士」 Mycroft看著TARDIS出現面無表情的說

「還有11個座標」博士說

「我的本體怎麼樣?」 Mycroft問

「他好得很」博士說

「你似乎很不喜歡我」 Mycroft冷笑

「我見過這個個性的你」博士說

「喔,第三次失敗的那個未來對吧」 Mycroft說

「那個版本的你太危險了,而你現在和那個暴君很相似」博士板著臉說

「那個未來我沒有 Sherlock.沒有父母.親手殺了Eurus,不曾遇見Greg」 Mycroft說「我很喜歡我現在的既定未來,我會在這些傢伙死透後恢復成我自己的」

「但我還是很不喜歡你」博士說

「抱歉,記得那些事情會搞砸一個人的個性,你說是吧」 Mycroft冷笑「我的本體在哪?」

「和Greg在一起」博士說「解決完這一切以後不准沒邀請我參加婚禮」

 

Mycroft冷笑一下便把自己傳送到倫敦的另一頭了

「博士」Kate從TARDIS出來「你說 Mycroft在其中一個時間線變成暴君?」

「喔,你聽到了?」博士說「那一個時間線已經不存在了,我們所處的這個才是現實,但這個個性確實是那個暴君沒錯,貪婪的追求慾望和權力,跟黑洞一樣的人,他導致了半數人類的死亡,同時和我一個老損友聯手開創人類第一帝國對外星殖民,很糟糕的一個人,不過這個 Mycroft並不是他,所以你不用擔心」

「可是我們在說的是 Mycroft」Kate說「他不會做這種事」

「喔~Kate,你不知道失去一切傷痛欲絕的人能多危險」博士說「不過現在不會了,他有他想要的一切,只會想變回自我然後繼續過他想要的生活而已」博士笑著說

  
  


Myc穿好衣服從浴室出來的時候發現Greg確實是在客廳看球,他悄悄的溜回房間去,他躺在床上思考自己到底為什麼還在這,為什麼博士沒來接他,還有他該怎麼避免今天那種尷尬的狀況再次發生,他知道青少年很容易就會起生理反應,但他這是因為和Greg接觸而引起的,這很不妙

 

Myc真的覺得自己完了的那一刻是他半夜因為內褲裡濕滑的異樣感醒來,他不但夢遺還做了和Greg有關的夢,他溜到浴室去把內褲換掉清洗好,他沒有想過自己居然會因為一個年紀能做自己父親的人半夜起來洗內褲,他很確定自己並沒有Daddy issue啊…..

 

他想了一下把洗好的內褲晾在自己房間應該會比較好,他開門要回房間的時候卻撞在一個人身上

「原來是你啊,我剛剛想說好像聽到聲音才下來看看」Greg把手上的槍放進浴袍口袋「唉?」他看了一眼Myc手上拿的東西馬上就知道為什麼對方會半夜起來了

「晚安!」Myc整個人變得通紅繞過了Greg跑回房間去了,留下Greg在原地努力不笑出聲

 

隔天早上Myc見到他還是臉紅了,他只是笑著把早餐給了他

「這很正常啊,你都紅成番茄了」Greg笑著說

「我非常不想談這件事!拜託!」Myc說

「好,我昨天什麼都沒看見」Greg憋著笑,如果 Mycroft恢復後會記得這一切的話一定很有趣

 

吃早餐的時候Greg觀察著Myc

「你在擔心博士那邊的事嗎?」Greg問

「為什麼這麼問?」Myc說

「因為你看起來有心事」Greg說,那個表情就算是少年時代的 Mycroft也是一樣的

「大多數人會說我沒有什麼表情,你也沒有對我了解到知道我有心事會有什麼表現」Myc說「我只是在思考而已」

「雖然已經九天了但一切都會沒事的」Greg對Myc微笑「你放心吧」

 

Myc沒有接話只是低頭吃他的早餐,他並不擔心博士,但他也不可能告訴Greg他在想什麼,早餐後Greg拿了本書躺在沙發上閱讀,Myc坐在另一張沙發上看電視

 

一段時間後Greg睡著了,Myc也留意到了,他把電視調小聲輕手輕腳的走到Greg前方蹲下觀察著已經熟睡的探長

 

他很確定探長已經完全熟睡了,應該是因為前一晚看球看得晚還有半夜下樓查看動靜導致睡眠不足的關係

 

“他真好看”Myc忍不住想著”很吸引人”他一邊想著手就伸向熟睡的探長的臉,手指輕輕的碰觸對方的臉,他有些鬍渣沒刮乾淨,頭髮白的很徹底,反而更好看了

Greg正在看的書蓋在自己肚子上,左手搭著書背,金色的婚戒很顯眼

 

“他睡得很熟”Myc想”進入深層睡眠了”他靠得很近”就一下,不會有事的”他想著,小心的靠過去在Greg嘴角輕啄一吻,他的心跳快到他感覺心臟會從喉嚨跳出來,一隻搭在他肩上的手讓他真的覺得自己心臟會爆炸,Greg很自然的把他拉回來在他嘴唇上親吻

「Hey,你回家啦親愛的」Greg半夢半醒含糊地說,Myc不敢動,希望他睡回去,但Greg張開眼看到他後從睡迷糊的模樣變得清醒「Myc?」

「對不起!我只是想整你!」Myc跳了起來緊張甚至能說是害怕的後退「真的只是在開玩笑而已,拜託別生氣!我不該惡作劇的!」他語無倫次最後轉身逃跑把自己鎖在房間裡,他靠著門坐下驚魂未定地思考著自己是不是該從窗戶逃出去,但外面有人在追殺他不是嗎?要是他跑了說不定就真的會死

 

「Myc?」Greg敲了門,他剛才睡糊塗了習慣的就拉著 Mycroft親卻忘了他分裂成兩個人這回事

「對不起!」Myc害怕的遠離了門,Greg有槍「我不該開這種玩笑」他緊張的說「真的很抱歉!」

「…」Greg在門的另一邊也能清楚地聽出那個語氣中的恐懼「Mycroft,我沒有生氣,也請你別這麼怕我好嗎?」

Myc覺得自己會喘不過氣,被討厭也無所謂,但要是Greg動手教訓他,他大概真的會被打死

「聽著,我知道你是Gay」Greg見門的另一邊毫無動靜便開始說話

「我不是!」Myc叫

「你已經知道自己喜歡同性了」Greg用一種安撫的語調說「你去過未來,你知道這是很正常的,這些歧視和迫害都是過去的錯誤」

「這不是51世紀!」Myc聲音有些發抖

「當然不是了」Greg說「21世紀雖然有需要改進的地方但也不是12世紀了,我真的沒有生氣,別這麼害怕」他思考著該怎麼說服 Mycroft信任自己「你有跟任何人說過了嗎?你的性向」

「你想害死我嗎?」Myc說

「21世紀早就不處死同性戀了」Greg說「聽著,我從一開始就知道你是Gay了,我對你完全沒有敵意的,你和父母或同學說過嗎?」他想搞清楚這個年紀的 Mycroft到底有沒有接受自己的傾向了,博士說過 Mycroft的情緒必須維持在穩定和正面的狀態,他現在這麼害怕絕對不是一件好事

「博士知道…」Myc的聲音顫抖「只有他知道」

「沒有別人嗎?」Greg問

「我稍微透露一點跡象就有人把我往死裡打了你覺得我還能跟誰說」Myc說「請你離開,拜託」

「拜託別怕我」Greg說,聽見這個年紀的 Mycroft這麼害怕讓他很難過「信任我,好嗎?」

「我沒有理由信任你!」Myc說「你可能和他們一樣,假裝對我好然後嘲笑我,騙我上當然後揍我」

「…」Greg現在知道為什麼 Mycroft不肯和他說任何關於他在學生時代初戀的事了,那結果非常慘烈「如果我有證據證明你能信任我呢?」

「要看是什麼證據」Myc說

「拿起來看內部」Greg摘下自己的婚戒從門縫滑進去

 

Myc小心地撿起那枚戒指,內圈有兩個字跡不同的簽名

Mycroft  Gregory

 

「那是我們兩個的筆跡」Greg坐在門外「Myc,有些事情我們沒告訴你」

「可是..你結婚了」Myc說

「2018年同性早就可以結婚了」Greg說「我是你的未婚夫, Mycroft」

 

門的另一端也安靜了,Greg可以從門縫看到Myc就站在門的另一邊

「可以請你開門嗎?」Greg說

鎖被打開接著Myc也開了房門,他手上還拿著那枚戒指,Greg從地上站起來抱住Myc安慰他

「可是..可是博士不會把我..時間線重疊了啊,還是..我在這個時間點已經死了才不用擔心和自己相遇嗎?」Myc有太多問題了

 

Greg讓Myc坐下,像他解釋這一切,還有博士決定不直接讓他知道實際情況的原因,他當然省去了有關Eurus的部分,Myc聽完冷靜了很多

「這樣就很合理了,不然時間衝突還有潛在的悖論問題太多了,博士不會把我放到你身邊」Myc說「所以你真的...」他的眼神中已經不再帶著恐懼而是一種難以形容的喜悅但非常的內斂

「我們在一起很多年了」Greg說「我沒想到你居然還會喜歡我,畢竟你現在基本上就是個小鬼,你應該會喜歡和你年紀差不多的人」他終於伸手去摸 Mycroft的頭髮了,意外的沒被抗議,少年只是任他弄亂頭髮

  
  


「你怕成那樣和你腰上的疤有關嗎?」Greg問

「你怎麼知道..喔對」Myc臉紅了

「我問過你,但你沒有告訴我那是怎麼來的」Greg說「你也不告訴我你的初戀是誰」

「我的一個學長,叫Jason」Myc說「我大概和博士相處太久了,忘了我的時代並不是…,我並沒有告訴任何人,但有人懷疑了,Jason約我到學校裡比較沒人的地方碰面時我很高興,但我到了約定的地點卻有其他人在」他低著頭「簡單來說,嘲笑.潑水.拳打腳踢什麼的都有了,Jason是球員,他穿的是釘鞋,他踢我的時候鞋釘卡到肉裡弄出了撕裂傷,他們看到我流血嚇到了才住手的」

「老天,難怪你不肯談這個,這真的太糟糕了」Greg說「那是什麼時候發生的?」

「15歲暑假前兩周」Myc說「我不是很想談這個」

「沒關係」Greg抱了Myc拍拍他的背「差不多是午餐時間了,我去弄三明治」

  
  


把事情講清楚後Myc就不再一臉有心事的樣子了,但他盯著Greg的行為變得明目張膽,有時候Greg都會忍不住笑出來

「我不是哭泣天使,不用一直盯著我」Greg說,Myc和他說過這種只有被盯著時不能移動的怪物,Myc很容易就臉紅,畢竟他實際上還是少年時代的 Mycroft,他總不可能從小就這麼油腔滑調加厚臉皮的

  
  


「Greg」Myc在晚上他們一起看電視時突然開口「我可以親你嗎?」他看起來緊張又害羞

「我是你的未婚夫沒錯啦但…」Greg伸手摸了Myc的頭髮「你這麼小,這樣好像有點奇怪」他笑著被按在沙發上嘴被堵住,笨拙的親吻有些粗魯但並非不受歡迎,Myc跨坐在他腰間

「就算我不是分裂出來的我也已經過16歲了」Myc喘著氣說「我不是小孩」他把頭靠在Greg肩上「知道你是我的,我好高興」他小聲地說

Greg手放在Myc後腦勺上,他聽得到他說的話和他因緊張而加快的呼吸

「16歲是合意年齡不是成年啊」Greg帶著笑意說

 

他並沒有拒絕Myc的碰觸,他只是躺在那看這個青澀的 Mycroft到底想做什麼,Myc只是抱著他或者親吻他,並沒有太踰矩的行為,他最後從Greg身上下來,讓Greg坐起身,Greg帶著溫和的微笑看著他並說已經很晚了,該去睡了

「去洗澡睡覺,博士也說了你該多睡點,對你的康復有益」Greg站起來伸了個懶腰帶著微笑親吻了Myc的額頭「晚安」他上樓去了

他其實有注意到抵在自己腿上的慾望,如果這是原本的 Mycroft他們大概已經不知道在幹什麼了,但17歲的 Mycroft?太奇怪了點,有種在犯罪的感覺,還好年齡帶來定性,他並沒有什麼控制不了的衝動問題

 

他沒有,但17歲那一位有

 

「What the..Mycroft?」Greg本來已經關燈睡覺了但床的另一邊有重量他便立刻跳起來開燈了,結果看到Myc正偷偷爬上床「你在這幹什麼!?」

「這是我的房間不是嗎?」Myc說

「你自己說起來都心虛了還想說服我!?」Greg說

「這是雙人床,對你沒有影響」Myc說

「我知道這是雙人床,但我沒說你可以跟我睡啊!」Greg說

「我不會做什麼的」Myc的耳尖都紅了「我只是想和你待在一起」

「…Fine」Greg看著那張臉實在無法拒絕嘆了口氣答應了「晚安」他把燈關了躺回去睡

在黑暗中他感覺得到Myc在床上坐了好一會才乖乖鑽進被窩裡躺好

「晚安,Greg」Myc用氣音說

 

“這傢伙果然沒那麼安分”是Greg半夢半醒間被抱住時的想法,但他很快就發現Myc其實是真的睡著了,他只好調整個姿勢繼續睡了

 

隔天Greg醒的時候Myc還沒醒,少年縮在被窩裡靠著他,手抓著他的睡衣不放,Greg把睡衣從Myc手中抽回下床去沖澡和盥洗,他沖澡出來的時候只穿了浴袍,然後就和坐在床上的Myc四目相對了

「眼睛睜得太大了點吧你」Greg吐槽

「早安」Myc直直地盯著Greg

「你不覺得以你的年紀看著我猛吞口水有點太小了嗎?」Greg邊用毛巾擦頭髮邊說

「我才沒..」Myc想狡辯

「我認識你十幾年了,我知道你任何表情背後的意思」Greg說「也知道你現在絕對不是因為剛睡醒晨勃」

Myc被說中了滿臉通紅閉上了嘴

 

「我也當過青少年,我知道你腦子裡裝了什麼」Greg痞笑「去刷牙洗臉吧你」他掀開棉被把Myc趕下床,他很尷尬的想掩飾自己勃起的事實,但那實在太明顯了點

Myc乖乖的去盥洗,他從浴室出來的時候Greg坐在床邊只穿了褲子,他手上拿著一件阿森那短袖球衣,顯然被他當居家服穿

「你這樣盯著人看很變態」Greg暫時放下衣服吐槽

「抱歉,情不自禁,而且我覺得比起真的動手,你應該寧可被我盯著」Myc說

「…唉」Greg苦笑「你後來那麼嘴砲果然不是憑空出現的」

「我真的好喜歡你」Myc忍不住脫口而出,他的臉有點紅「這感覺好得不像真的」

「哈哈」Greg笑了出來「你以前真坦率」而且很可愛,Greg只能這樣形容少年時的 Mycroft

 

Myc爬上床從身後抱住了他

「喂,我在換衣服啊」Greg說

「又不冷,等一下也行啊」Myc說

「你這是耍賴」Greg說

Myc沒頂嘴就是默認了,他抱著Greg並試圖親吻他,這很像他所認識的 Mycroft,死皮賴臉的時候就很難應付,但這個Myc很生澀,比較害羞

「你就是想跟我上床」Greg說

「What!?」Myc立刻放開Greg臉紅的裝傻

「你這種行為叫做勾引」Greg說「從我認識你開始如果我不想和你上床你就用各種方式無論是肢體碰觸還是言語誘導我,讓我自己也想做,很不幸我每次都吃你這套,而對你來說更不幸的是你還不是那個擅長玩弄人心的控制狂,所以你就算打的是一樣的主意也沒有什麼用」他笑著把Myc壓在身下「你太青澀了,太笨拙」他戳了Myc的鼻尖「還太衝動,不過你是個青少年這很合理」

 

看著Myc一動也不敢動的樣子Greg忍不住笑出聲來

「被說中就沒話可說,你這樣真可愛」Greg說「老狐狸變成這樣我也不知道該拿你怎麼辦」他從Myc身上起來坐在床沿套上了他的球衣,他看了一眼跪坐在床上的少年「…好吧,就順你的意,別一臉委屈的看我了」

「我哪裡一臉委屈了」Myc很弱的抗議

「你剛才就是那種臉」Greg拍拍床沿「過來」

Myc坐在床沿,Greg跪在地上雙手按著他的膝蓋讓他把腳分開

「這之後別再這樣死黏著我了,我不會突然消失,你一直黏在我身上我很難做事」Greg說著拉下了Myc的睡褲,他得提醒Myc配合才能把他的褲子脫了

 

「半夜起來洗內褲的小鬼」Greg吐槽了一句,握住Myc早就硬得發痛的勃起,前端沾著一點前液,在Myc能回嘴前他伸出舌頭舔了敏感的頂端,他知道 Mycroft喜歡怎麼被口,所以他有把握絕對能在五分鐘內解決一個一早就精蟲衝腦的青少年 Mycroft,一次吞入整根陰莖,喉嚨深處也被外物侵入,好吧,他真的有點太了解 Mycroft了,這傢伙大概發育的晚,他後來比這大上個幾公分,那戳到喉嚨裡是真的有點難度,但深喉這個小子就很輕鬆了

「啊…啊」Myc斷斷續續地發出聲音,他看著Greg口自己的樣子就感覺逼近極限,往後一倒躺在床上手抓著被單,他不自主地扭動身體,身下傳來的刺激太強了,Greg再一次給他深喉的同時他叫了出來,他射在Greg喉嚨深處直接被吞下

 

「比我想的還久一點」Greg站起來從抽屜拿了濕紙巾給Myc讓他把自己擦乾淨「我今天有一些文書工作得完成,沒什麼事別來書房打擾我」Greg伸手摸了Myc的頭,少年眼睛裡泛著水光,微喘著氣,慌忙的把自己的睡褲拉起來穿好,對他來說這個太刺激了點,雖然知道是生理性的眼淚,但Greg還是覺得這樣看起來他真的很像在犯罪啊……

 

他轉身要離開的時候褲子被勾住了,他轉頭看著抓住他褲子的Myc

「我可以」Myc臉很紅抓著Greg的褲子「幫你…」他聲音很小,也不敢直說他是要幫他口

「我不想」Greg摸了他的頭「我四十歲了,沒你那麼衝動也沒那麼高的需求,而且那怎麼想都覺得有點像在犯罪吧」他笑了說,沒說出口的是”你這傢伙大概技術很差我還是算了吧,而且年紀太小了”

 

Greg在書房用筆電打報告的時候Myc會三不五時跑來探頭看看他然後又離開,Greg把這當作是來確認他還在,沒有離開家的查哨行為

雖然少年不再一臉充滿心事的模樣但現在見到他就微笑甚至幾乎是傻笑的模樣實在讓Greg很想拿手機拍下來,這種可愛小動物後來怎麼長成魔王的?

 

Myc會讓他摸他的頭髮,他本來以為這年紀的男孩子會很討厭被摸頭的,不過Myc接受他這樣做大概是因為Myc喜歡他的關係

如果變回去以後 Mycroft有這段時間的記憶一定會很有意思

他把打好的報告寄出後下樓就聽見大提琴的聲音忍不住微笑, Mycroft喜歡拉大提琴而且總是從同一首曲子開始,什麼練習曲的他忘了,但 Mycroft都用那作為暖身,他走到琴房看見Myc閉著眼拉琴,和他熟悉的 Mycroft神態一模一樣

 

“當然會一樣,這是同一個人”Greg在心中自我吐槽

Myc拉完了練習曲本要繼續演奏其他曲子的時候卻聽見拍手的聲音,張開眼看見Greg靠在門邊對著他微笑拍手

「拉的很好喔」Greg笑著說,這時候Myc的演奏能力就已經和之後的 Mycroft一樣好了

然後他就看著Myc臉一下子變紅了,低著頭在調整琴弦但這把琴的音是完美的根本不需要調整

「你也有臉皮薄的時候啊」Greg說,換做原本的 Mycroft只會對他微笑然後問他想聽什麼或者謝謝他的誇獎就繼續拉琴「不拉琴了?」他帶著微笑看Myc把琴收起

「不拉了」Myc說「可是如果你想聽我可以繼續拉」他看著Greg說

「看你想做什麼吧,我要準備午餐了」Greg轉身要離開改變主意轉頭正好看到把琴放下要跟上來的少年「你在這裡拉琴,什麼曲子都可以,不要打擾我弄午餐」他盯著少年乖乖坐下拉琴才離開,Myc這樣讓他有種被小狗跟著的錯覺

 

他把冷凍千層麵加熱當午餐,吃東西的時候Myc開始問一些關於他們的問題,比如他們怎麼會認識.他的工作是什麼等等,Greg盡可能和他解釋這些,但實際上他也不清楚 Mycroft的工作內容除了公務員以外到底是啥,有時候他是情報單位的有時候是政策規劃的,有時候比如現在,就接管了UNIT去對付什麼時空旅行刺客了

Myc之後就變成一直問Greg蘇格蘭場的工作的事情,還有一些關於 Sherlock的事

 

「 Sherlock現在在做什麼?」Myc問,他們已經吃完午餐在客廳沙發上看電視了,Myc自己湊過來坐在Greg旁邊而不像之前乖乖坐在另一張沙發上保持陌生人的距離

「協助博士抓那些刺客」Greg說, Sherlock也不太想過來探望 Mycroft,因為他覺得突然看到自己哥哥變成小孩子很詭異

「你說有一個現實不穩定版本的我在外面」Myc說「為什麼他沒回家?」

「他也忙著要解決這起事件,等事情結束你們兩個就能恢復成同一個人了」Greg說「博士說只要你是安全的就不用擔心其他問題,還有就是你要維持情緒穩定和心情愉快會讓你之後的副作用減少」他看了一眼傻笑的少年「看來你心情好到我會想搜查你的臥室確定你沒有在使用什麼違禁品,看你傻笑感覺跟奇怪」他笑了出來

「知道我的未來這麼好我當然很開心」少年燦笑「我本來還在擔心的事情最後都解決了, Sherlock平安出院了.我沒有在學校被他們弄死.而且我喜歡的人真的是我的」他臉有點紅「我好開心」

「博士好像有說過你的個性會比原本這個時候的 Mycroft更單純點」Greg伸手捏了Myc的臉「他說了一些很專業的東西我一點都沒聽懂,不過這樣也不錯」他鬆手摸了摸Myc的頭髮「你這樣很可愛」他微笑著,看著少年在他面前變成一顆熟透的番茄, Mycroft本來就是皮膚蒼白的人,他只要稍微有點臉紅就會非常明顯

 

其實只要Myc的行為別太過界他都不會有什麼反應,他會讓他靠在自己肩上看電視,談戀愛的青少年是怎樣的他也很清楚,手不安分什麼的他就當作沒看到吧

 

Myc不知道什麼時候睡著了他就讓他躺在自己腿上,有時候他也會讓 Mycroft這樣做,大多是在出差後或者加班後, Mycroft很疲憊卻想待在他身邊的時候

Greg看著沉睡的少年,他已經有後來成年時的五官了,但孩子的那種感覺依然沒有散去, Mycroft說過他的身高是突然抽高的,所以大概就是16.17歲這段時間吧,他現在還比Greg矮點但之後會長得比自己的父親還高

 

Greg有些不解這個靦腆的男孩後來到底為什麼會變成一代魔王,博士說 Mycroft見過災難,看過太多普通人無能理解的事情,所以選擇了他現在的道路,無論那些是什麼都還沒發生在這個小 Mycroft身上

 

他第一次遇見 Mycroft是因為 Sherlock,闖進了他的現場就指手畫腳說警察都是白癡看不出這麼明顯的證據,兇手是那個小姨子,然後就他媽OD(吸毒過量)當場昏倒,他還得把這個小子送醫院去,他在醫院遇見 Mycroft, Mycroft大概在醫院想找負責的人很久了一見到他第一句就是”Finally(終於)”然後就開始討論 Sherlock的事情並針對他所造成的不便道歉,後來 Mycroft和他不時因為 Sherlock的事情碰面,不知不覺就變成追求了,那時候 Mycroft接近三十歲,而他三十出頭

  
  


「醒啦」Greg把電視切的很小聲在看,好一會後躺在他腿上的人動了動

「我睡了多久?」Myc爬起來揉了眼問

「一個多小時」Greg說

「我剛剛應該只是靠在你身上…」Myc說

「我讓你躺下的,那樣睡比較舒服」Greg說

「喔…謝謝」Myc有些不好意思的說

 

他們在看晚間新聞時UNIT的通訊器響了,Greg接了起來

「Hello?」Greg說「我是 Lestrade」

「聽見你的聲音真好,Greg」 Mycroft的聲音傳來讓Greg從沙發上站了起來

「 Mycroft」Greg看了一眼Myc「不穩定現實先生你忙完了嗎?」

「很不幸,預計還要一周以上的時間」 Mycroft說,他的聲音和Greg所認識的 Mycroft一樣但語調有些不同,感覺更…冰冷點?

「你打來有事嗎?」Greg問

「我想做為”事實”那一部分的我就在你身旁」 Mycroft說「博士很喜歡那一個我,對我就不是這麼回事了」

「為什麼?」Greg問

「她認為我貪婪冷血而且不知饜足也毫無良知」 Mycroft說「但我想看見世界毀滅四次的人會知足常樂才是奇怪的事情」

「你打來不是說這個的吧?」Greg說

「我只是想聽聽你的聲音」 Mycroft說「同時知道五個不同版本的現實挺令人困惑的,我喜歡現在的版本,但有時候我需要被提醒我喜歡現行版本的原因」

「喔…嗯…」Greg說不出話有些難為情地走出了客廳,Myc盯著他看,他直接走上樓站在走廊上和 Mycroft講電話

 

「你自己的工作呢?」Greg問「你現在接管UNIT了不是嗎?」

「我同時處理這起事件和我原本的工作,我知道另外四個版本的時間線發生的事情,未來雖然有些不同但大致上會發生的事情還是類似的,比如下個禮拜南美洲某個國家會發生軍事政變」 Mycroft說「在家裡關了十天,無聊嗎?」

「還好」Greg說「就當作放假」

「寂寞嗎?」 Mycroft語氣帶著戲弄的意味「想念完整的我嗎?」

「小Myc很黏人,我倒希望能有點時間獨處」Greg無視了對方的調戲

「他很迷戀你」 Mycroft說「其實也不令人意外,即使分裂了我們的執念依然會是一樣的,我的話有很多,但那一個我就很知足了,我想你已經發現他有多無害又單純了」

「他這樣挺可愛的」Greg說

「謝謝誇獎」 Mycroft說

「不是說你」Greg說「你看起來是二十多歲的樣子,你卻有和我有關的記憶,我們三十歲才認識的」

「我有五個不同時間線的 Mycroft的記憶,過去現在與未來,除了現在這個時間線的未來之外我全都知道」 Mycroft說

「所以你打電話給我只是因為想我?」Greg說「你大可以直接回家不是嗎?」

「……」電話那一端沉默了一會「你不會喜歡這個版本的我的」 Mycroft說

「我聽得出來你和我認識的那個 Mycroft很不同」Greg說「很奇怪的感覺,聲音是一樣的,但你就是有哪裡完全不對勁」

「而你還提議要見我」 Mycroft說

「這會有什麼問題嗎?」Greg問

「我覺得你還是別知道比較好」 Mycroft說「我想對你做的事情,還有一些相當黑暗的想法」他冷笑了一下「其中一個版本,第三次那一個,我殺了你」

「你現在還想殺我嗎?」Greg愣了一下問

「那一個版本我們是作為敵人認識的,考量到我在那一個時間線做了什麼,你痛恨我是很理所當然的」 Mycroft說「我並不想殺你,你放心」

「你做了什麼?」Greg問「在你說的那個時間線上,你做了什麼?」

「如果你真的想知道」 Mycroft說「第二大英帝國,比任何殖民時代都更加血腥,你的正義感使身為軍人的你加入了反抗軍中,我下令處死你的,但在那之前有些相當不人道的待遇」

「我想我知道得夠多了」Greg說

「我喜歡現在的時間線,我的家人都在,而且與你並非敵人」 Mycroft說「分裂讓我們的個性變得更極端了點,也會放大我們的一些…小問題,他迷戀你,而博士都說我是個貪婪的分裂體了,我的狀況更極端一點,也許…我想我有很高的機率會傷害你,考慮到我在第三個版本的世界做過的事」

「……」Greg沒有接話

「總之和活生生的你說上話真不錯」 Mycroft說「我愛你,晚安了」

「Love you too」Greg說「晚安」他們結束了通話

 

\----------------------------------

青年模樣的 Mycroft坐在脊椎被折斷的刺客背上看著手上的電話,同時記得太多版本的時間線會讓人嚴重的與自我衝突,五個不同時間線的自己最終為了解決這起刺客事件讓最適合的那一個版本主導了不穩定體,第三個時間線,維克多與 Sherlock不曾相識,但最後尤莉絲放火了,他從寄宿學校回來面對的是自己所有親人的葬禮,那個世界還有很多方向走偏了,第三次世界大戰彷彿隨時會開始的年代,他進了軍校.上過戰場,成為首相,這個版本的他最能夠面對現在的任務:屠殺所有會危害的五時間線版本自己生活的人

 

第三個時間線,他的家人都死在火中,他做了太多太多錯事

*********************

**他所信任的 Lestrade將軍拿手槍指著他,譴責他所犯下的反人類罪,他們在那個時間線並非一開始就是敵人,他們一起上了軍校,那個時間線的他成了孤兒,他愛慕比自己年長的 Lestrade,在自己逐漸往上爬後也非常信任他,上下級的關係從未動搖,他也不願破壞這種關係,直到對方拿槍指著他,眼神中充滿厭惡和憎恨**

 

**他並沒有直接處死 Lestrade,他除去了對方所有反擊的能力將他軟禁,比起那個世界的他所做的其他事他對 Lestrade所做的其實相當”人道”,他只是奪走了他的視力,一點外星科技的運用即可阻斷視神經的傳導,把他當作寵物一般養著,拿不到武器又看不見的他即使是個軍人也沒有能力反擊,他用鎖鏈束縛了應當在荒野奔跑的野狼,拔掉了他的尖牙弄瞎了他的雙眼,但卻毫無悔意,博士說他貪婪非常恰當,他追求一切自己想要的並占為己有,權力.領土.地位.財富.Gregory Lestrade**

 

**“你這個冷血的變態” Lestrade將軍空洞的雙眼沒看著他,不過他也看不見他,他已經瞎了”瘋子”他說**

**“你從我15歲就認識我了,現在才知道嗎?” Mycroft說**

**“你已經不是我認識的那個人了” Lestrade說”我認識的那個人不會屠殺整個南亞”**

**“那只是個手段” Mycroft解開自己軍服的皮帶**

**“那是兩億三千五百萬條人命” Lestrade說,要不是他的雙手被鐵鍊束縛他一定會去抓著那個曾經的摯友把他往死裡打**

**“戰爭總會死人” Mycroft說**

**“那殺了我” Lestrade將軍說”我試圖刺殺你,這是叛國”**

**“我已經殺了” Mycroft伸手解開 Lestrade軍服的鈕扣”你已經被公告處死了”**

**“所以是明天嗎?” Lestrade問**

**“你做為一個人的身分已經消失了” Mycroft說”所有人都知道你死了,除了我和這裏的僕人”他解開了那件軍服,解開了他的領帶**

**“我是不會告訴你任何情報的,你可以直接把我殺了” Lestrade說**

**“這並不是拷問” Mycroft說”你在我的房間”**

**“賣我人情是沒用的,首相” Lestrade說**

**“我並不需要從你這裡知道反抗組織名單” Mycroft慢條斯理的解著 Lestrade的襯衫鈕釦”我已經知道了,你手上的鐵鍊並不是今天才準備好的,在你的槍卡彈的時候你就該想通了” Mycroft把手放在將軍胸口”我早就知道你們的存在了,我只是想看你什麼時候會來殺我,給我這個機會把銀狼將軍變成我的家犬”**

 

**Lestrade將軍沒有說話但他的臉慘白**

**“你放心,我沒有對你的家人不利” Mycroft說”反抗組織還活著的只剩下你就是了”**

**“你到底想把我怎麼樣” Lestrade問**

**“你很在乎別人的死活” Mycroft的手搭在 Lestrade的皮帶扣上”我當然能在南亞選擇更人道的做法,比較花時間,但我可以安排”**

**“你不會一直這樣囂張下去的,遲早會有另一個人來殺你” Lestrade說**

**“這個世界上曾經有一個人有那個潛力做到這點” Mycroft說”我的弟弟,但很遺憾的他與我的父母一起死於一場大火,不然他一定會是你的助力,現在你有兩個選擇,將軍”**

 

**Mycroft抽走了 Lestrade的皮帶**

**“你可以順從,然後我會改變我的戰略,或者抵抗,我會繼續執行現行的軍令” Mycroft說”我會對你做的事依然會發生,但有很多人的命運會因為你的這個決定而改變喔”**

**“你這個瘋子” Lestrade咬牙切齒的說**

**“躺下,將軍” Mycroft很滿意的看著軍人聽從命令躺平,他拿起電話”停止執行南亞的A戰略,改為 Lestrade將軍過去建議的方案,就當作悼念他”他掛掉了電話**

**“在我認識你的那一刻我就該殺了你” Lestrade說**

**“你不會殺一個可憐的孤兒,而且當時我是個無辜的男孩” Mycroft看著那雙失去焦點的棕色眼睛”你的善良一向是我最喜歡的部分”**

**“你為什麼要這樣對我”全身赤裸的將軍說”你就這麼恨我嗎?”**

**“我想你誤會了, Lestrade” Mycroft調整了鎖鏈,鎖鏈把將軍的雙手往左右固定幾乎沒有掙扎空間,他平常會讓鎖鏈延長的,這樣他最喜歡的士兵還是能在有限的空間內自己生活**

**“我誤會你什麼了?”將軍的語調在雙腿被迫分開時還是一樣堅定**

**“我愛你” Mycroft說”我非常愛你”他強行進入了對方體內, Lestrade痛得臉都脹紅了緊咬著牙不肯發出聲**

 

**“放鬆,這會讓我們都更容易些” Mycroft說**

**“我恨你” Lestrade緊咬的牙關間只能擠出這幾個字”我恨你!”**

**“那並不會改變什麼的,將軍” Mycroft伸手按著 Lestrade的額頭替他撥頭髮”我不需要你也愛我,我只要擁有你就好了”他緩慢的進出, Lestrade流血了,血液因為他的動作也沾染在他的腿上,鮮血逐漸讓他的侵犯變得容易, Lestrade沒有求饒也沒有發出任何聲音示弱,他只是忍耐這一切,但他的表情和他身體的反應都表現出了他正在忍受極大的痛苦**

 

**“如果有一天你能愛我,我會很感激的” Mycroft低頭在 Lestrade耳邊說,接著他肩膀被狠狠的咬住,外號銀狼的將軍確實有一口利牙, Lestrade的牙齒刺入了 Mycroft肩膀,幾乎要硬生生咬下那塊肉,但他咬的位置不對,咬在骨頭上了,鮮血流入他口中從嘴角流下,在 Mycroft蒼白的身軀上流淌成了血色的無數小河**

 

**“我想我們算是扯平了” Mycroft掐住了 Lestrade的脖子使他近乎窒息短暫的失去意識才鬆口,他看著嘴邊都是血的將軍說**

**“咳咳咳”被嘴裡的鮮血嗆住的將軍咳個不停,在他能好好喘氣前 Mycroft繼續了他的動作,被撕裂的感覺從身後不停的擴散, Lestrade知道自己流血了,他感覺得到,比起被子彈射穿腹部和肺部這根本不算什麼,他可以忍**

**“我想對你好一些” Mycroft一邊狠狠操著流血的軍人一邊說”但如果你繼續這樣,我遲早會對你做出一些我也不是很樂意的事情”**

**“你很樂意侵犯我就是了” Lestrade說**

**“我可以用你也能享受的方式” Mycroft射在 Lestrade體內後喘著氣說”我能很溫柔”**

**“那殺了我” Lestrade說**

**“不,很遺憾,那並不在內” Mycroft說”如果你自殺,我會繼續A計畫,而且因為我的心情會變得很差,我可能會做的更過分一些”**

**“你這個惡魔” Lestrade躺在床上,雖然侵入體內的異物已經抽離但是疼痛並未消失**

**“你如果不希望那幾千萬人被殺,你就得活著” Mycroft趴在床上看著 Lestrade的臉,看著那雙眼睛”只要你乖乖地聽話,你的生活會變得很輕鬆”**

 

**他驚訝的看見眼淚從將軍眼角滑落**

**“你是痛得流淚了嗎?將軍” Mycroft說**

**“與你無關” Lestrade說”我不會自殺,但你也得遵守承諾”**

**“我就喜歡你這點” Mycroft說”你是一個好人”**

**“好人又怎樣,我也無法阻止你變成現在這個暴君” Lestrade說**

**“你讓我在軍校和戰場活下來,也教我生存” Mycroft說”你是個非常傑出的直屬學長”**

**“為什麼你會變成這樣”將軍空洞的雙眼流著眼淚**

**“我沒有變成這樣” Mycroft說”我本來就是這個樣子了”**

 

**將軍沒有說話,空洞的雙眼望著天花板**

**“我會讓醫生來看看你” Mycroft說”如果你願意的話我能為你成為更善良的人”**

**“你和善良兩個字一點關係都沒有” Lestrade將軍說**

**“曾經有的” Mycroft說”只是善良是沒有用處的東西,所以我把他刪除了,但如果我善良些能讓你喜歡,我可以假裝一下”**

**“我恨你 Mycroft” Lestrade說”我永遠也不會愛你”**

**“那也沒有關係” Mycroft說”我很早就接受沒有人會愛我的事實了”**

 

**他囚禁了一隻銀狼,把他變成一隻家犬,逼他放棄野性,只為了滿足自己的慾望,肩膀上的咬痕留下了疤,在那段銀狼依然想反咬的日子,雙眼再也看不見的將軍會摸那一處凹凸不平的疤痕,彷彿想提醒自己這一切都是他強要來的,他沒有咬 Mycroft第二次,因為他如果做了會有很多人被處死**

 

**“已經過了一年了” Mycroft說”你還是不肯放棄嗎?”**

**他看著倒在地上穿著睡衣的將軍,電擊讓他失去行動能力**

**“混帳…” Lestrade虛弱的說**

**“你以為你擺脫了鎖鏈但沒想到卡在腳上的腳鐐早就被換過了,不會致命,但能奪走你的行動能力” Mycroft伸手替出了一身冷汗的逃犯抹掉額上的汗滴”兩百公尺,而且下樓了,算是目前為止你逃的最遠的一次”**

**“……”趴在地上的將軍爬起來試圖扯掉自己的腳環**

**“你出去了能去哪?你已經是個死人了,而且誰能幫你?你出去了又能做什麼?” Mycroft揪著將軍銀白的頭髮逼他抬頭看自己,但那雙空洞的眼睛提醒了他,這個人的視力早就被他奪走了”你只要乖乖的聽話就好了”**

**“這一次你又想做什麼” Lestrade說”對我做就好,不要拿別人的生命出氣”**

**“這已經是第三次了” Mycroft說”前兩次我都讓你討價還價,這一次不行”**

**“拜託你,我求你不要..” Lestrade抓住了 Mycroft軍裝的領子**

**“你想出去做什麼?” Mycroft問”誠實告訴我,我會考慮”**

**“…” Lestrade沉默了一會**

**“明天的處決名單你會有興趣聽一聽的” Mycroft說**

**“我想逃離你” Lestrade抬頭,他看不見但他知道 Mycroft聲音從哪來”我想遠離你,你讓我感到噁心,我恨你”**

 

**“我告訴你實話了” Lestrade說”所以現在如何?”**

**“我帶你回房間” Mycroft說**

**“我能自己去” Lestrade站起來往回走,軍人的儀態依然完美,除了他彷彿走向刑場的背影外他依然是那個銀狼將軍**

 

**虛偽的示弱和假裝心軟,同時掌握生殺大權並恩威並施,利用對方的良心和道德,在對方心裡最脆弱的時候用言語動搖對方的意志,沒有視覺和其他人可以交流的人能支撐的時間再怎麼長一年也是極限了,他今天的逃跑和求饒便是那層鐵壁的第一道裂縫,過去兩次他都必須被強行帶回他的房間,今天他卻乖乖的自己走回去**

 

**性是一個很特別的存在,本質上這是對另一人的佔有和侵犯,但也太過親密,讓人變得脆弱,尤其是形同單獨監禁又缺乏外來刺激的盲人**

 

**“我愛你”逃跑事件後過了幾周, Mycroft把 Lestrade壓在身下親吻時說**

**“……” Lestrade只是別過頭等著他下一步動作,他很久之前就已經接受了這件事,他好好配合就不會受傷,但讓他感到羞辱的是他在這之中能感到快感甚至喜歡這種感覺,他一定是瘋了**

**“下個禮拜是你的三十七歲生日” Mycroft操他的時候在他耳邊說”我決定給你一個生日禮物”**

**“Fuck off” Lestrade說**

**“那正是我要給你的” Mycroft說”既然你真的這麼討厭我,我要離開一個月,你在這裡的生活不會被打擾,但你不能離開,如果你離開這一層樓你的腳環會讓我知道的”他看著 Lestrade腿間的勃起臉上掛著一抹得意的微笑,他沒有碰他前面**

 

**Lestrade緊咬著牙,但他的表情並不是因為痛苦而扭曲的那個模樣**

**“我愛你” Mycroft在把他操射時在他耳邊說,”如果你能對我說一樣的話,那有多好”他鬆開被他壓住的將軍的雙手並從床上下來,他在穿回自己的軍服時看著床上的人因為羞愧把自己縮成一團,腿間他留下的白色的液體因為他的動作而流下沾染床單,他會讓將軍保有一定程度的尊嚴,當然,那是用他的配合交換的,所以他會讓他自己去洗澡更衣**

 

**他在房間裡裝了監視器,他就在樓下的房間而已,他觀察著,半個月過去了,但他知道將軍並不知道只有半個月,他的時間感崩潰了,單獨監禁能逼瘋大多數人,失去外來刺激和時間概念能讓一個人的大腦抓狂,而他看不見加重了這個影響**

 

**他看著對方的心智逐漸潰散,過去一年將軍一天總有幾個小時與他共處,而且他來的時間和見到他時說的話給了 Lestrade時間感,他是對方唯一的外來刺激,現在這也被剝奪了,最初幾天他還是正常的,但一周過去,他已經變得無法分辨晝夜,需要靠自己發出聲音來確定自己的存在**

 

**Mycroft看著螢幕上縮在床尾近乎崩潰的人,知道已經差不多了,但他又多等了一天**

 

**“喜歡你的禮物嗎?” Mycroft隔天推開了房間的門走進去時抱著膝縮在床上的人立刻轉頭看他的方向,他看不見但還是本能地尋找聲音來源”我會讓你獨自生活的,雖然無法給你自由,但就當作是補償吧,你以後不必忍受我了” Mycroft說”我這就離開,晚安了,將軍”**

**“等下!不要走!” Lestrade抓住了 Mycroft的軍服下擺**

**“我有工作要做” Mycroft刻意撥掉了他的手然後他自己的手被抓住了,抓著他的那雙手曾經的板機繭正在消去,力道卻沒有減退過,將軍雙手緊緊地抓著 Mycroft的手臂**

**“不要..不要走”原本堅定的嗓音發抖著”拜託不要走”**

**“很遺憾” Mycroft假意的要收回自己的手但手被抓的更緊**

**“我愛你” Lestrade將軍說”我愛你,求你別走”他抱住了站在床尾的 Mycroft,彷彿他鬆手就會墜路落百尺深淵**

 

**但那不就是事實嗎,這是他與這個世界,與外在唯一的聯繫了,心理層面上他已經被摧毀了**

 

**“我也愛你” Mycroft微笑著摸了那頭銀白的頭髮,他留下來過夜,而且不用擔心自己在睡夢中會被對方掐死**

  
  


**他想把銀狼變成自己的家犬,不擇手段的只想要佔有這個人**

**悲哀的是他成功了,他曾經無比嚮往的銀狼變得溫馴,失去了自己的本性**

 

**“你知道你有很嚴重的斯德哥爾摩症候群嗎?”七年後 Mycroft隨口提起**

**“那是個問題嗎?”不被鎖鏈束縛的 Lestrade乖乖地待在房間裡,再也沒想過逃跑或者反抗,但有時候,在 Mycroft和他上床的時候他還是會毫無緣由的哭泣,被問原因卻也說不上來**

**“你愛我嗎?” Mycroft問**

**“我愛你” Lestrade回答**

**“你真的愛我嗎?” Mycroft又問**

**“我愛你” Lestrade用一樣的語調回答**

**“你真的愛嗎?”**

**“我愛你”語調一如先前**

**“你並不愛我”**

**“我愛你”**

**“不,那是我要你告訴我的”**

**“我愛你, Mycroft”**

 

**Mycroft看著對自己微笑的人,放下了手中的文件**

 

**Mycroft從上鎖的書房抽屜拿出當年將軍的配槍,裝上了子彈,絕望的將手槍和將軍的軍服帶到臥室,他幫 Lestrade換回他的軍服,每一個細節都被他完美的打理,他看著 Lestrade將軍請他躺到床上,他照做了**

 

**他把將軍的軍帽放在他胸腹間,讓他雙手交疊在帽子上**

**“將軍” Mycroft坐在床沿手上拿著槍”你愛我嗎?”**

**“我愛你” Lestrade重複**

**“不”暴君帶著哀傷的苦笑著”你恨我”**

**“……” Lestrade沒有回應但他皺著眉彷彿想回想什麼**

**“我愛你” Mycroft站起來親吻 Lestrade的眉心”請你閉上眼,將軍”**

 

**Lestrade閉上眼, Mycroft把槍對準了自己才親吻過的那人,對準了他的眉心**

**“對不起”他輕聲地說**

 

**兩聲槍響後,那個時間線便結束了,因為他死了,做為不穩定現實他並不會知道自己所知事實以外的任何事**

*************************

作為暴君的 Mycroft很高興那個時間線不再存在了,但那個時間線帶來的痛苦卻是四個失敗中最令青年模樣的分裂體感到無法忍受的

 

被他坐著的刺客掙扎的動了幾下

「你吵死了」青年站起來對著刺客頭上開了一槍,他只想結束這一切,他想讓這一個時間線繼續,他希望自己作為一個帶著五個不同時間線 Mycroft記憶的存在徹底被消除

  
  


「對不存在的過去感到痛苦嗎?」博士的聲音傳來讓青年轉頭

「你很清楚不是嗎?你討厭我就是因為那個時間線的我做的一切」 Mycroft說

「現在沒那麼討厭了」博士說「你會感到難過表示你並不完全邪惡」

「我並不邪惡,博士」 Mycroft說「我只是一個非常絕望的人」

「我可以現在就把你恢復成真正的 Mycroft,你就不需要背負這些記憶了」博士說

「還有七組」 Mycroft說「等我殺了他們,你就能把我復原了」

「我可以逆轉這個傳送,你們給我的樣本已經足夠了,我可以直接逆轉這個過程」博士說

「那並不能保證他們不回來」 Mycroft說「塔斯瑞爾刺客一代只有20名正式刺客,師徒制而且師傅一定帶著徒弟行動,我現在已經殺了26人,只要殺掉剩下那14人,我們就永無後患了」

「等你恢復,你不會記得那些時間線,也不會記得現在的你的任何記憶」博士說「但作為本體小Myc大概會記得這段時間的一些事情」

「那就好」 Mycroft說「博士我還是要向你道歉,在那個時間線我殺了你」

「那並沒有發生」博士說「那一條時間線並不存在,你改變了現實」

「我本來以為第四次我能成功的」 Mycroft說「結果Eurus在我四十歲的時候殺了Greg和 Sherlock,就為了報復我把他關起來」

「那都已經不是現實了,你在第五次成功了」博士把手放在青年背上安慰他

「要阻止我的家人死亡,阻止我自己毀滅我最愛的一切和這個世界唯一的方式只有讓我唯一的妹妹不曾存在過,很諷刺不是嗎?」青年說「我得去下一個地方了,博士」他拿槍指著自己的頭「請你轉過去」

 

博士轉頭後就是一聲槍響,手槍掉在地上,作為不穩定分裂體的 Mycroft又重置到了巴茨的屋頂上,再次拿過UNIT給的裝備去獵殺下一名刺客

 

\-----------------------------

Greg無法確定電話上那個人和他所認識的 Mycroft有多少相似處,博士說過那個不穩定體會和他所認識的 Mycroft很不同,但沒說是哪種層面上不同

 

「Greg你講完電話了?」Myc上樓看到他坐在走廊上就問

「嗯,講完了」Greg說

「我今晚可以和你一起睡嗎?」Myc問

「…」Greg瞇著眼看這個少年一臉”我才不會輕易上當”的表情

「可以嗎?」Myc蹲下來看著Greg的眼睛問

「….Fuck,我真的該有原則點的,好啦」Greg說

 

Myc很開心的跑下樓去拿了睡衣和隔天要穿的衣服又跑了上來

“那一個 Mycroft說分裂的狀況會放大他們某些個性,這個小傢伙大概就是這樣才會表現得這麼可愛吧”Greg想

 

但這個想法沒存在多久,因為他要去洗澡時有某個小鬼一直盯著他看

「你先去洗」Greg把球衣穿回去對Myc說

「你不是要洗嗎?」Myc說

「有人這樣盯著我都想報警了」Greg說「而且我是個警察!」

「抱歉」Myc說

「感覺真怪啊」Greg說「明明你應該只小我三歲才是,你突然變得這麼小我都不知道該做何感想了」他的手機響了「這時間誰還會打給我啊?」他挑眉「快去洗,我去講個電話」他拿著手機走到書房去

 

「Greg」博士的聲音從電話那頭傳來

「博士?」Greg問「你怎麼有我的號碼?」

「心電感應查號系統,你不會知道這個的」博士說「十天了,你那一個有沒有出現什麼特別狀況?」

「我這一..你是說我這邊這個 Mycroft嗎?」Greg問

「對啊,被分裂可不好玩」博士說「你整個人的存在變得不穩定,就算他是現實那一部份也會被影響的,這種狀況下通常他們會抓著一件事不放來維持自己的安定,最喜歡的食物喜歡的運動或者某個行為,我有個朋友玩了一個禮拜的高空彈跳直到我們把他拼回去,小Myc的話我猜是蛋糕或者冰淇淋」

「喔..呃..這個..」Greg張著嘴不知道要接什麼話「我問一下,要怎麼處理這個問題?」

「給他吃啊!」博士說「不用擔心身體負擔什麼的,他現在也不是個正常人類,他會執著在一個東西或一件事上來維持自己的安定,他的身體會自己調整配合的,倒不是他真的有那個需要不過這能讓被分裂的人安心」

「如果..我是說如果,如果沒給他吃會怎樣?」Greg有點為難的問「他會有危險嗎?」

「不會,但是會影響他的情緒,被分裂的人情緒惡劣在恢復後副作用會比較嚴重,不就是一些零食或者讓他去拉拉琴而已就讓他去啦!還是你那邊沒有他喜歡的甜點?我可以送過去!」博士說

「不不不,不用!」Greg連忙喊停因為他聽見TARDIS似乎要移動的聲音「是家裡有的東西,總之你不用擔心!我會把他照顧好的!」

「那就交給你啦~」博士說

「這件事大概還要多久才能解決?」Greg問

「不穩定分裂體,就是另一個 Mycroft,他現在在等剩下的刺客都被派來」博士說「時間跳躍座標一直斷斷續續出現,至少要十天所有刺客才會都來到這個時間點,因為他們用的工具最精確只能保證他們出現在同一年的同一月而已」

「嗯,我了解了」Greg說「你說的這種追求穩定的行為令一個 Mycroft也會有嗎?」

「他不會那麼明顯」博士說「你見到他了?」

「他打給我」Greg說「他說他避免跟我見面,因為他在某個版本的時間線上殺了我」

「…」博士本來雀躍的語氣停了「你不用擔心他會對你有威脅性」博士說「他對那四個失敗的時間線除了悔恨和遺憾什麼都沒有,他只希望能消失然後讓你們這個世界繼續運轉,繼續存在對他來說只是痛苦和折磨,他親自體驗了四次死亡和一切苦痛,他有那四個時間線的記憶,沒有人比他更希望這一切結束」

「 Mycroft會記得嗎?這一切,無論是我這邊這個經歷的還是那個分裂體的記憶」Greg問

「在外面那個 Mycroft他記得的那些平行時間線和這段時間的記憶都不會存在,因為嚴格來說他並不是真的,而他記得的那些事也不曾發生過」博士說「但你那邊那個小Myc大概有四分之一的機率會記得一些事,不過對他而言這些片段會變得跟一場好夢一樣」

「我理解了」Greg說,他們結束了通話後Greg深呼吸以後忍不住抹了一把臉,這下他媽到底該怎麼辦

 

「Greg」Myc敲了書房的門進來「我洗好了,換你吧」

「知道了」Greg把手機放口袋走向Myc「沒有身體不舒服之類的吧?心情不好或者莫名容易餓也算?」

「沒有啊」Myc說「是博士要你問的吧?」

「嗯..她說可能會有這種狀況,沒有就好」Greg伸手摸了Myc的頭,雖說身高差不多但Mycroft比他矮一點的這種狀況還真是有意思

「還有什麼事嗎?」Myc有些尷尬和不好意思的問,Greg才把手收回來

「沒事,我去洗澡了」Greg微笑拍了Myc肩膀親了他的臉頰一下「幫我倒杯水上樓好嗎?謝謝」他說完就要離開書房

 

Myc抓住了他的手拉住了他並把門關上不讓他離開

「怎麼了?」Greg問

「我看起來有那麼像小孩子嗎?」Myc問

「嗯?你很在意嗎?」Greg決定先裝死再說

「我不是小孩子,我是成年人了」Myc說

「我知道,但你現在就是個17歲的小孩」Greg說「你自己也知道的,你沒有這之後的記憶,你的身體和心智也還是那個年紀」

「But I AM Mycroft」Myc說

「我知道你是」Greg說

「那就別把我當孩子看,我沒有那麼小」Myc說

「這要求有點高,尤其你甚至還沒有我高」Greg伸手摸了Myc的臉

「別這樣..」Myc有些挫折

「你想要什麼?」Greg語調溫和的問「如果是某樣物品或食物,我會找給你,如果是某個活動或者你想要拉琴也沒關係」

「我不是..」Myc靠在Greg肩上,手環著他的腰不放,抬頭試著親吻Greg,Greg沒閃只是讓他們的嘴唇相觸,Myc大概也不知道自己在幹什麼,他雖然是 Mycroft,但並不是Greg認識的那一個,可是他們依然是同一人,只是來人生的不同階段,而Myc又因為他的特殊狀況更加無法控制自己而已

 

Myc生澀的親吻他的唇與嘴角,也許因為緊張而使他的呼吸急促

Greg把手放在Myc背上和後頸上回吻Myc,他取得了主導權並誘導Myc張開嘴,他舔了Myc的嘴唇輕咬他的舌尖向他示範一個深吻該是什麼樣的,他能聽見少年不時發出的悶哼聲,Myc的手抓著他的球衣下擺,Greg放開他時他依然抓著Greg的衣服不放,像隻怕摔的無尾熊

 

「Got what you wish for eh?」Greg痞笑著看著臉紅喘著粗氣的Myc,他們貼得很近,他感覺得到頂在自己大腿上的東西「能放開我嗎?」

「我不想」Myc抓緊了Greg的上衣

「你想要做什麼」Greg問「你得說清楚我才能處理」

「你」Myc說

「我能做的事情很多,我還能給你做早餐呢」Greg說「你要我做什麼?」

「什麼都可以」Myc說「你想怎麼做都可以」他貼得更近把兩人胯部貼在一起,但他的手不敢亂來只是抓著Greg而已,如果這是原本的 Mycroft的話Greg很肯定他的手不會這麼安分而他的褲子也不會在原位

「你想和我上床」Greg說,好吧這看來是無可避免,晚點多想想這小子後來成了什麼樣的腹黑公務員來減輕自己的罪惡感好了

「對…」被說破了而很心虛說話變得小聲的少年點頭

「OK」Greg說

「抱歉我…啊?Sorry what?」Myc本來已經想為自己的失禮致歉但突然意識到剛剛聽到的好像不是拒絕

「我說好」Greg聳肩

「真的?」Myc眼睛都發亮了

「但是你要聽我的話」Greg說「我們都不希望不小心受傷對吧?」

「好」Myc吞了口口水

「去幫我倒杯水吧」Greg說「我洗完澡我們再繼續」

 

Myc跑下樓後Greg抹了把臉,好吧,他本來以為Myc的行為就只是單純的青少年太衝動而已,不過說實在的,如果他總是這樣拼命想和他做些什麼他也遲早會妥協的,看著那張臉他實在沒輒

 

他去洗澡的時候把潤滑帶進去順便做準備,他從浴室出來的時候什麼都沒穿,Myc看著他愣住了然後咬著下唇很努力克制自己眼睛不亂飄

 

「你不是想和我上床嗎?」Greg攤手「衣服還穿著幹什麼?」

Myc立刻把睡衣和睡褲脫了只穿著內褲,Greg走到床邊從抽屜翻出保險套丟給Myc

「會用吧?」Greg說,Myc很瘦,沒什麼運動又突然長高的書呆子的標準身材,最容易被欺負壓著打的那種

「一定要用這個?」Myc困窘又尷尬的拿著那個未拆封的保險套問

「會比較好清理」Greg得出了這傢伙不會用的結論,爬上床拿過保險套拆了並拉下Myc的內褲替他套上「自己看著學,下次我不會幫你弄」Greg說

「還會有下次嗎?」Myc問,顯然有些開心

「我懷疑你會一次就放棄」Greg說,他決定不把博士說的那些事告訴Myc,首先那很詭異,其次他不覺得那會改變什麼

「我以為你並不想和我做這個」Myc說

「主要是因為你還不是我認識的那個 Mycroft」Greg說「你未成年,見鬼的你連發育都還沒發育完呢,我很有道德的好嗎?」他親了Myc的頭髮和臉頰「但你還是 Mycroft…」他看著Myc說「你可以對我做任何你想做的事」他親吻了他的耳際「如果讓我不舒服我會告訴你的,只要我讓你停你能停下我就讓你做,可以答應我這點嗎?嗯?」

「我答應你」Myc把Greg壓在床上,得到許可後手在Greg身上恣意探索撫摸,一寸不放過的吻他彷彿是膜拜一樣虔誠,Greg只是關注著他並在Myc用眼神向他徵求同意時點點頭

「你能直接操我,我準備好了不用擔心」Greg偏著頭讓Myc親舔他的頸項,雖說是胡來但他還真的找對了幾個敏感點

 

被插入的時候Greg其實感覺很奇怪,他無法專心在性上,他一直在看Myc,拿他和原本的 Mycroft比較

「別想太多」Greg伸手按在Myc後頸上把他拉入一個吻中,他插入後就閉上眼皺著眉不敢動「太專注或者太在意反而容易射得快,對你現在想的事情只會起反作用而已」

「你怎麼知道..」Myc的臉色潮紅

「我也曾經是青春期的處男好嗎你這個傻瓜」Greg罵「別廢話這麼多了,就做你要做的就好,別套我話」

 

“和原本不一樣”Greg想” Mycroft不會一開始就這麼粗魯”

Myc操他的動作很大,也很急,完全沒找對點不過Greg一開始就預期會這樣了,他也做了很足夠的擴張才讓Myc操他的,青少年就是這樣,想盡辦法想進入自己男友/女友然後進去了也撐不久,作為被操的那個人(無論男女)都沒什麼甜頭

 

「Greg..Greg…」Myc喘著粗氣喊著他的名字,手指緊抓著Greg的腿把自己撞進他體內,肉體撞擊發出的聲音在安靜的房間裡特別響亮

「輕一點」Greg摸著Myc的臉替他把頭髮撥好「不必這麼用力」

Myc放輕了動作但只是動了兩下就閉緊眼射了,Greg不用他說也知道,這個表情他看過很多次了,當然後來的 Mycroft表情沒這麼明顯

 

「捏好底部拿掉然後打個結丟垃圾桶」Greg指導Myc怎麼把用過的套子處理掉,Myc把東西扔了以後又爬回趴在床上的Greg身上

「怎麼?」Greg趴在床上回頭問

「我讓你不舒服了嗎?」Myc親著Greg的後頸和背,順著頸椎往下,Greg翻身伸手攬過少年

「沒」Greg親了趴在他身上的少年的額頭

「可是你看起來好像不喜歡我這樣做」Myc說「你並不享受這個」

「我不想打擊你的自信,但說真的,我從一開始就沒有很高的期望」Greg摸了少年的頭髮「你開心我就沒問題」

 

「你在摸哪啊」Greg腿間被握住讓他皺了眉,Myc跪在他腿間伏下身要張嘴含住他「你不用這樣做」他起身要推開Myc

「我想」Myc說「你說你會讓我對你做任何事的」

「就算你不這樣做我也不會拒絕你之後的要求的」Greg說

「我想做」Myc堅持「這對你不公平」

「…Fine」Greg嘆氣妥協

 

他看著少年伸出舌頭舔舐自己未充血的性器,雖然固執的堅持要這麼做的是Myc但是他看起來也沒什麼把握

看著Myc張嘴含入自己讓Greg有種想報警抓自己的衝動,但Myc過16歲了他們其實也管不著

「嘶!」Greg倒抽了一口氣

「嗚?」Myc看向Greg嘴裡還含著他的勃起

「你的牙齒」Greg說「我真的不需要你這樣做」

「給我機會」Myc攀上Greg並把他壓回床上讓他躺下,壓著Greg的肩膀跨坐在他腰間親吻他,這一次他主動的加深這個吻,模仿Greg之前所做的,手捧著Greg的臉「讓我試試看好嗎?」

「小心你的牙齒」Greg有些無奈的說

「教我?」Myc問

「我已經很想去自首了,你就放過我吧」Greg推開了Myc坐在床上說

「警察不會受理的吧」Myc說

「很遺憾還真的不會」Greg眼神死的說,Myc又繼續了,這一次他很小心沒讓牙齒刮到他,努力的吞吐口中的性器,他在想著Greg先前是怎麼做的然後試著做一樣的事,動作雖然比較緩慢但比剛才Greg更享受這個,他試著把整根都吞入但總在觸及喉嚨時讓他感到難受而放棄,他握著陰莖根部和無法吞入的那一截嘗試性的撫弄,嘔吐反射總在被激發的邊緣,唾液變得黏稠,嘴裡有種陌生的鹹味,不是很舒服但Greg似乎挺喜歡的

「嗯..」Greg伸手摸了Myc的頭,讓他抬眼看自己「鬆口」

 

少年張嘴吐出了口中的勃起,黏稠的唾液在他嘴邊牽出明顯的一條絲,鈷藍色的眼睛因為喉嚨被侵入的刺激而泛著水光,看著Greg像是一隻等著指示的受訓犬,Greg摸了摸他的臉

「別太勉強自己,喉嚨很不舒服吧」Greg說

「我很好」Myc說,他握著Greg的勃起舔著前端並含住吸吮,看著Greg的反應來決定接下來該怎麼做,他聽著Greg變得粗重的喘息聲就知道自己做對了,Greg的手放在他身上一點也不干涉他正在做的事,他只是輕撫他的背或者頭髮,Myc分辨得出那更多是憐愛,而不是慾望,Greg並不是非常想要這個,他只是不忍心拒絕而已

「等等,吐出來..停停停!」Greg急忙喊停並要推開Myc,但太遲了點,白色的液體噴濺在少年發紅的嘴唇和臉上,反射的閉上眼睛而沒造成什麼困擾,Myc手掌放在下巴接住滴落的精液,他看著Greg臉紅的樣子習慣性地舔了一下嘴唇卻舔掉了沾在唇上的白色液體

「老天啊抱歉,我不是故意的…你別舔啊!!」Greg叫著急忙拿了衛生紙來幫Myc擦乾淨

「味道很奇怪」Myc說,然後看著平時淡定面對他的Greg連耳尖都紅了

「老天啊這真的不對…」Greg忍不住掩面,剛才的畫面他短時間內是無法從腦海裡消除了「快去洗一洗」他放下手要催Myc去洗臉但卻看到少年正在拆保險套「The fuck you doing」他的文法和他的理智一起去死了

「再來一次」Myc說「不..好嗎?」他歪了頭看著Greg湊上去索吻

「你果然是個青少年」Greg說

「所以可以嗎?」Myc問

「當然可以,我說過我不會拒絕你的」Greg說

  
  


Myc迫不及待的想壓上去但被推開了

「潤滑液在那邊」Greg翻身指了床頭櫃「潤滑不夠要補,不然我們都不會好受到哪去的,拿給我吧」他從Myc那接過潤滑液按了一些在手上,他趴在床上手伸到股間,手指沾著潤滑往體內帶,剛才被操已經過了一段時間,他的身體現在可沒辦法隨便被折騰,尤其要操他的是個莽撞衝動的青少年

「你等我一下」Greg一邊潤滑和擴張自己一邊說,即使他趴在床上也知道Myc死盯著他不放,他的視線令人難以忽視

「我可以幫你嗎?」Myc問「你這個姿勢不方便吧?」他看著Greg用手指打開自己,被潤滑沾濕的手指在腸道內翻攪發出的水聲讓他硬得發痛,如果可以他現在就想操他

「也還好」Greg說「這是為了避免等下被弄傷而已」他把手指抽出來拿了床頭的溼紙巾把手擦乾淨拿了顆枕頭墊在身下讓自己趴著時舒服點「可以了」

「你要趴著?」Myc在濕潤的臀瓣間磨蹭抵著入口那圈肌肉但還沒插入

「我不是你,我會累」Greg趴在枕頭上說,但他其實是看著Myc的臉會有微妙的罪惡感, Mycroft本來就小他三歲,但這個Myc在他眼中實在太小了,他突然被抱在一個溫熱的懷抱中讓他挑眉,Myc從身後抱住他把臉埋在他肩頭

 

「抱歉我沒有考慮到這點」Myc說

「啊,真的不用介意」Greg笑「只是年紀上一次對我來說就很夠了,你操我沒關係的」

再三向Myc保證這真的對他來說不免強換來好幾個道歉的吻,Greg想著這小子很可愛的同時把臉埋進枕頭裡,Myc的觸碰和他熟悉的 Mycroft還是相似的,只要他放鬆點也許他能不那麼在意對方是個少年

 

這個體位讓他被進入的更深,Myc也更方便點,Myc在Greg肩膀和頸部嚙咬親吻,在他耳邊喘息喊他的名字,他不經意的擦過前列腺時Greg發出了很輕的一聲”啊”並沒有被Myc忽略

「這裡嗎?」Myc問著又試了幾次,他幾乎完全退出才一次插入到底,Greg搖頭要他別管那個繼續做他的就好

Myc依然很在意他讓Greg發出的叫聲,他知道他可能是碰到前列腺了但也不是很確定,他不刻意去嘗試但很專心的觀察Greg的反應,他操Greg時他大多是沒有太激烈反應的,但有時候他能明顯的感覺到他大腿肌肉不自主的抽動,他的後穴收縮絞緊了他,如果有更多經驗他應該能做得更好的

「你能教我該怎麼做的」Myc靠在Greg肩上在他耳邊說

「這是經驗法則的問題」Greg悶在枕頭裡說,他一點也不想對著那張臉說明這種事,而且Myc顯然只需要時間和經驗就能自己找到方法,比起第一回這一次他的力道更適中,雖然還是很急躁但沒那麼讓人不舒服

「我真的好喜歡你」Myc含糊地說著,他抱著Greg不放

「你得拔出來,不然等你軟了套子滑掉會很麻煩」Greg轉身戳了Myc的額頭打斷了少年單純的告白讓他從自己身上起來

「你在打發我」Myc把東西丟垃圾桶對Greg說

「我是很累」Greg下床走向浴室而Myc跟了上來

「我真的很喜歡你」Myc說

「我當然知道,我和你訂婚了」Greg把濕毛巾給了Myc「把自己擦乾淨,順便好好洗把臉」

「為什麼你不看著我說呢?」Myc問「Why don’t you look at me?」

「你先把臉洗了吧…」Greg扶額,剛才某個很糟糕的畫面浮現了

「你先出去,我要洗澡」Greg把洗完臉把身體擦乾淨的Myc推出浴室

 

“Greg,Look at me” Mycroft經常這樣說,他快高潮時會閉上眼,這種時候 Mycroft會摸著他的臉在他耳邊這樣說讓他張開眼睛看著他

他站在蓮蓬頭下讓熱水從頭上淋下,忍不住嘆了口氣

「真是…為什麼變得這麼小啊,如果是二十出頭也許還好一點,十七歲還是個小鬼啊…」他自言自語著

 

Myc的個性和原本17歲的 Mycroft一定有所出入,他是個更加單純直接而且情感更強烈的版本,如果讓 Mycroft本人看見這個分裂體他大概會尷尬得想把Myc給關小黑屋吧

 

他想念起那個欠揍的微笑了,還有那套油腔滑調的社交言詞,甚至公務員高傲的語氣

 

他洗好澡換上睡衣出了浴室看到Myc坐在床上,他出來時少年從書本中抬頭看他,對著他露出一個很大的微笑

 

「晚安」Greg鑽進被窩裡把自己那一側的床頭燈關了

「Greg你不喜歡我的原因是我年紀太小了嗎?」Myc把書放到一旁去纏上了Greg抱著他把臉貼在Greg背上

「我並沒有討厭你」Greg說

「但你更像是在包容我」Myc說「我看得出來」

「相信我,包容適合你們兄弟倆相處時最重要的本錢」Greg翻身面對Myc「我很愛你 Mycroft,只是你還不是我認識的那一個人,而且你看起來太像個孩子了,我很難那樣看你,我知道你就是他,但這個?」他捏了Myc的臉「太難忽視了」

「你喜歡的是十多年後的我,那為什麼不能喜歡現在的我?」Myc說

「首先我覺得如果我會對一個青少年產生性衝動作為一個四十歲的警察我就大有問題了」Greg吐槽「我也很喜歡你,因為你是我愛的人的一部分」

「你就是無法把我當作那個三十多歲的我看待就是了」Myc有些失落的說

「在一些方面上確實如此」Greg抱著Myc親吻他的額頭

「我想變回去」Myc說「為什麼過了這麼久我還在這,博士應該不會允許這種事發生的」他顯然不大開心

「我也很喜歡這樣的你,別這麼悶悶不樂」Greg手指輕梳Myc的頭髮, Mycroft會把自己的頭髮維持在固定的長度定期修剪,Myc的就稍微長了一點

「你也想要原本的我回來」Myc說「那我們其實有共識」

「時候還沒到」Greg說

 

之後兩天有很大一半時間兩個人是以某種方式纏在對方身上的,他說了他不會拒絕Myc的要求,然後對方就很徹底的濫用了這個特許,Myc很顯然不只在發洩,他也在靠著觀察改善自己的作法,Greg不是很想鼓勵這個行為,被 Mycroft操到想哭而叫喊呻吟是一回事,換成這個小鬼的話他覺得有什麼神經會因此斷裂

 

Myc雖然還是會不斷強調別把他當成孩子看,但Greg無法改過來,他對Myc的態度和肢體接觸還是非常像在照顧小孩的大人,甚至不是多數17歲小孩能接受的方式,Myc會說被親頭頂.摸頭.親眉心這種行為根本在他進入青春期時就不適合他了,但他還是會靠在Greg身上和他一起看電視,Greg說這是撒嬌但他很堅持這只是普通情侶該有的相處方式

「這怎麼看就是撒嬌」Greg說

「你是故意惹我生氣吧」Myc說

「這是實話,在我看來你這就是撒嬌」Greg說

「Fuck you」Myc不甘願的回嘴

「You did,one and half hour ago.」Greg看了眼時鐘說,招來了Myc的扶額和一個白眼,少年有時候會因為被當成孩子看而和他賭氣或者刻意的做出有性暗示的行為或者直接要求上床

  
  


Greg不會拒絕Myc的要求,親吻擁抱或者上床,甚至可以說是有點太縱容他了,他正在做的事隨時會被打斷,青少年總是比較自私而且不經大腦的予取予求,而Myc也不會是個例外,保險套家裡放的本來就不多,而且昨天就用完了,後來他也妥協讓他直接來,然後……Well,Let’s put it this way,青少年本來就比較敏感,突然換成無套加上本來就太興奮,時間大幅縮短很正常,但這沒有阻止Myc一次又一次把他拉回床上,或者在他們看電視.看書的時候走過來就把手往他的衣服裡伸,他沒準備或者不想那麼麻煩的時候會用口的幫他解決,”並不是個很好的妥協方式”嘴很酸的Greg一邊吞吐著口中的勃起一邊想,次數太多了點

 

所以昨天他定了只能在某些時間上床的規定,他才能做準備

 

事情過去已經十四天了,Greg還是會收到UNIT的報告,還有博士打電話來詢問狀況

 

“有給他吃他要吃的東西嗎?”博士問

“有”Greg眼神死的回答,他不懷疑自己應該瘦了點,腰很酸而且這兩天他變得有點太享受被操了,那個臭小子肯定大約知道他的敏感點在哪了

“你為什麼聽起來這麼累?”博士問

“昨天很晚睡”Greg說,因為有某人不肯放過他

“要早點睡啊你們兩個”博士說”熬夜對身體可不好啊”

“我會跟他說的”Greg眼神更死了,被斷斷續續的操上幾個小時(加總)這種日子對身體也沒好到哪去

 

Myc在書房待久了,Greg突然有獨處時間反而感覺很奇怪,他去書房看發現Myc開了上鎖的抽屜正在看相簿,手上還戴著那枚婚戒

「你和 Sherlock果然是兄弟….」Greg忍不住說「沒把鎖弄壞吧,要是壞了到時候會苦惱的可是你自己」

「這些照片」Myc看著Greg「可以和我說說這些照片的事嗎?」

「Sure」Greg走過去拉了椅子坐在 Mycroft的辦公桌邊和Myc一起看照片,Myc看著自己未來的模樣一臉不可思議,同時他也找到了Greg和 Mycroft三十歲時的照片,當時他們剛開始交往,Greg向Myc解釋一些照片是什麼情況下拍的,在哪裡哪一年,那段時間有什麼有趣的事他都向Myc說了

「這是我家」Myc指著一張照片,是他們和 Sherlock跟John和Mr.和Mrs.Holmes在馬斯格雷夫宅邸前拍攝的照片「這是我爸媽?」

「當然,他們也會老的」Greg看著驚訝的少年微笑

「他們養貓了」Myc指著照片中Mrs.Holmes手中抱著的一隻暹羅貓

「對啊,Eurus」Greg說「那隻貓挺討厭你的,每次都只抓你」

「反正我也不喜歡貓」Myc說「你認識的我是怎樣的人?」

「嗯…是個死文官高級公務員,愛打官腔.很有禮貌嘴巴很毒.喜歡差使人替他做事.很穩重成熟.控制狂.潔癖.強迫症,但很細心,什麼都記得」Greg想著嘴角不自覺的上揚「有時候浪漫到我無法理解的程度」

「你真的很希望真正的我回來吧」Myc靠過去抱住Greg

「當然」Greg說「那表示你是安全的,不會突然因為我不理解的時空旅行問題從歷史上被抹去」

 

他們一整天都在書房,Greg睡了一個挺長的午覺,前一晚他睡的不夠,而Myc現在被那些相片吸引了注意力不會來吵他正好能補眠

 

Myc看著自己套在無名指上的那枚婚戒,對他來說還是大了點,會滑到指節上,如果他甩個手大概就會飛出去

 

“我不是正牌的”Myc自從知道了實際上他並不是因為時空旅行出意外被留在這個時代,而是他被從自己身上被分裂出來後就對此有著奇怪的糾結,知道自己擔心焦慮的問題都解決了,知道 Sherlock不但離開了重症觀察室還健康的長大了,知道自己未來有一個這麼完美的愛人都讓他歡喜的無法表達自己有多麼快樂,強烈的情緒充斥在胸中他無處宣洩,他不是真正的自己,所以他的個性和思考能力一定會出現某種偏差,可是他也無法把自己恢復原樣,或者想出自己改變了什麼,彷彿一堵牆擋住了他,他無法看見事實也無法找到出口

Greg看著他的時候總是微笑著,充滿著關懷的那種來自師長特有的微笑,他在聽見自己說出真心話時回的也是這種關愛的笑容,不被認真當作一個感情對象看待而是被照顧的孩子讓他感覺很複雜

 

而Greg談起” Mycroft”時的模樣,他的眼神和語氣又是那麼不同,他看著照片上三十多歲的那個公務員眼神充滿的是愛意,而不是關懷,一樣是搭肩的動作Greg在照片中會自然地靠在 Mycroft身上,但Myc這樣做卻會被視作撒嬌然後被摸頭

 

連上床時也是,Greg不知道是不是刻意的不看他,他只是單方面的包容他,容許他的行為,他覺得自己像是在唱獨角戲一樣,但隨著他變得越來越了解Greg的身體,有時候他能讓Greg猝不及防的發出叫聲

 

“明明就不是小孩了為什麼他還是把我當孩子看”Myc想著

 

「身高...大概也是問題的一部分」Myc看著照片中的自己比Greg還高了一截,連 Sherlock長大後都很高,他應該有比 Sherlock高,要是身高輸給 Sherlock他會很不甘願的

 

“居然在吃自己的醋我是白癡吧”Myc眼神死的把照片放回去

“但真羨慕啊,那個未來的我”Myc走過去書房的躺椅前蹲下來看著熟睡的Greg

 

他輕手輕腳的爬上躺椅小心的不碰到Greg,在Greg手腳沒佔據的空位間找地方支撐自己,他臉貼在Greg胸前但不把自己的重量放在他身上以免弄醒他,他的心臟隨著Greg穩定緩和的心跳加速,Greg身上的味道和他的體溫都讓他無法抗拒,他的一切都佔據他的心思,這是不正常的迷戀,他知道這絕對是他作為分裂體導致的,但他無法拒絕誘惑,和Greg在一起帶給他的感覺太過美好了

 

他親吻Greg的臉和唇,很輕的啄了他幾下但還是弄醒了Greg

「嗯..」Greg醒來看見偷親自己的Myc,伸手抱住Myc手放在他後腦勺上讓他趴在自己身上,Myc乖巧的趴在Greg身上和他擠在躺椅上享受對方的體溫帶來的溫暖

 

但這是夏天,不用多久Greg就熱到睡不下去了

「現在幾點了」Greg坐起來看了手機「該準備晚餐了,想吃什麼Myc?」

「都好」Myc抱著Greg的腰

「放開我,不然我怎麼去弄晚餐啊」Greg摸了少年柔軟的捲髮

Myc不是很願意的鬆手了

「戒指給我吧」Greg伸手向Myc討 Mycroft的婚戒

「這是我的」Myc說

「還不是」Greg說「你戴還有點太鬆,給我保管吧」

Greg和Myc僵持了一下Myc才把戒指交給他

「真乖」Greg笑著把那枚婚戒放進抽屜摸了Myc的頭便下樓去了

 

\--------------------------------------

「這是現在剩下的兩個了」John壓制了一個刺客把他用博士給的特殊手銬銬上

「剩下的兩組在兩天後才會到」 Sherlock看著UNIT通信器說「所以明天我們可以休息」他踩著另一名刺客的背不讓他起來

「Good to see you,My dear brother」” Mycroft”出現了

「這應該是我們第一次見面,不穩定現實先生」 Sherlock看著穿UNIT軍服的青年 Mycroft說

「……」 Mycroft站在 Sherlock面前看著他不發一語

「What」 Sherlock被看得很毛,這個看似 Mycroft卻不是他哥哥的人從出現就讓他全身都感到異常

「抱歉,只是我知道一些並不存在的平行世界所發生的事情,而每一個我都沒機會見到你長大」 Mycroft伸手和 Sherlock握手「很高興見到你」

「…嗨」 Sherlock皺著眉和 Mycroft握手,然後看著 Mycroft戴著手套的手在與他接觸時變成了沒戴手套而且手背有可怕燒傷痕跡的模樣,他抬頭看 Mycroft,他的長相沒變化但他的一邊眼睛變成了混濁的灰色,他立刻鬆開了手往後退,然後看著 Mycroft恢復原本的模樣

「我是個不穩定現實,有時候我的外表會變成某個平行時間線的模樣」 Mycroft說「你剛才看到的是其中一個,我的手有燒傷,而我的左眼在意外中受傷失去視力」

 

「你放心」 Mycroft看著一臉不解的 Sherlock「那些事沒有發生過的事情,所以不必為此感到擔憂,等我恢復成你熟悉的那個 Mycroft,這些傷或者我不該有的知識都不會留下,Dr.Watson請你往旁邊站」

 

John一離開那個刺客超過兩公尺 Mycroft便拿出手槍兩槍打爆了刺客的腦袋,然後對 Sherlock抓到的那個比照辦理

「Fucking hell!」John叫

「UNIT的人會來收拾」 Mycroft說「我得離開了」他拿槍指著自己然後和一臉”你敢!”的 Sherlock對上了眼,他默默把槍收起來「後天一切就能結束了,謝謝你們的協助」

 

Mycroft走到遠處後拿出手槍對著自己的頭上來了一槍消失回到巴茨樓頂去,UNIT的人問他是否要到UNIT去休息,他婉拒了,他有別的地方要去

 

「那見鬼的絕對不是 Mycroft」John看著倒在地上頭上被開了兩個洞的刺客說

「一槍打碎植入的內建醫療微型機器人,另一槍打碎腦幹」 Sherlock翻看了屍體說「 Mycroft沒有這種槍法也不敢做這種事」

「這個分裂體也太恐怖了點」John說

「而且有自我毀滅傾向」 Sherlock說「博士說不穩定分裂體具備沒有發生過的時間線的記憶,一切可能出錯的轉折後會發生什麼事他都可能會知道,所以他在某種情況下受了軍事訓練」

「軍事訓練? Mycroft耶?」John問

「他有槍繭,還有他很適應穿軍服,行為上也是軍人」 Sherlock說「那傢伙讓我很不舒服」

「他至少沒有在你面前一槍爆了自己的頭」John說

\---------------------

 

Mycroft進了自己的辦公室處理工作,安西亞很怕他,安西亞自己也說不上原因,但作為不穩定現實分裂體的這個青年給所有與 Mycroft夠熟悉的人一種莫名的異常感

“彷彿看著自己的父親卻感覺對方並不是本尊,所以更加令人發毛”是安西亞的形容

 

「這是最後了,Sir」安西亞收起了最後一份文件說「您接著要回UNIT或者在第歐根尼斯待命?」

「……」 Mycroft想了一下「讓人把車開來,我要去拜訪一個人」

「明白了」安西亞去吩咐俱樂部的侍者然後下班回家去了

  
  


Mycroft到他的目的地時已經很晚了,九點多時他站在自家門口,雖然他自己認為他沒有必要來和另一個自己和Greg見面但他還是無法阻止自己想過來的想法不斷出現

在那些被抹消改寫的時間線中有一些他見過Greg,那位將軍是最讓他傷心的版本,在原本他應該會在 Sherlock19歲自殺後遇見 Lestrade巡警,但他改寫了那個時間線,結果在第二時間線他在Eurus放火燒死家人後他也遇見了 Lestrade警佐,第三時間線是那個將軍,第四時間線他在18歲時被Eurus弄死了從未見過 Lestrade,這個第五時間線,他們又因為 Sherlock相遇,但是 Sherlock還活著,而且家人都還在,他很快樂

 

他決定掉頭在周遭走走,他不確定記得那一切的自己見到 Lestrade會有什麼反應

\--------------------------------

「哈啊..嗚..」Greg躺在床上不自主地發出嘆息聲

「Greg」Myc握住了Greg的勃起同時反覆的往他大約找到的前列腺的位置抽插「就直接告訴我是不是這邊就好了,為什麼不肯告訴我呢?」他輕咬著Greg的耳廓

「不是」Greg說,雖然偶而Myc能做對但大多數時候並不是這回事,可是這也讓他一直在慾望的邊緣徘徊,他也想一頭栽進去享受一場酣暢的性愛但和Myc就算了吧

「不然我們換過來也可以啊」Myc親咬Greg的頸側「我想看你開心享受的樣子」

「我說過我不會操你的」Greg伸手拉下Myc親吻他的耳際「你太小了」

「我可以的」Myc說

「我不行」Greg說,安撫地親吻少年讓他繼續

 

Myc套弄著Greg的勃起同時操著他,他的手被Greg撥開

「Don’t」Greg抓著Myc先前握著他陰莖的手把那隻手放到自己的腰上

「為什麼?」Myc雙手緊扣著Greg的腰用力的把自己操進他體內,這讓Greg皺著眉發出了悶哼

「Fuck,你都操我幾回了你現在讓我射我等下就沒那個餘力陪你耗了,給我輕點!」Greg罵

Myc收斂了,親著Greg的額角和臉向他道歉,手撫過成年男子厚實的胸膛,隨著他的粗喘而劇烈起伏而底下的心臟也跳得很快,他幾乎完全抽出又深深插入的動作帶出了先前他射在腸道中的白色液體和潤滑潤在一起在Greg腿間製造了一片溼黏的狼藉

「哈…哈…God…」Myc粗喘著趴在Greg身上,他剛射在Greg體內,Greg伸手抱住他

 

比起他記得的 Mycroft,Myc身形更單薄些,肩膀沒有那麼寬厚,雖然 Mycroft也是沒多少肌肉的人就是了

 

Myc的陰莖因為軟下而自然地從Greg體內滑出,他撐起身看著被他壓在身下的Greg想問他需不需要休息,但Greg抬眼看他時表情卻突然從平靜變成了驚訝

「 Mycroft?」Greg說

「Yes?」Myc連s的音都沒發完就一陣天旋地轉整個人被卡著脖子翻了深被壓在床上,他和攻擊者同時看清彼此的長相後都瞪大了眼

 

「 Mycroft!」Greg坐了起來「放手!」

「抱歉,一時間反應過度」青年模樣的不穩定分裂體鬆開手看著少年「你去沖個澡吧,流了不少汗」

「你也不是” Mycroft”」少年看著青年說

「你是,我不是」青年板著臉的模樣讓Greg既熟悉又陌生,他已經和Greg初識的 Mycroft外表相當接近了,但有什麼就是…不一樣

「Greg?」Myc轉頭看著Greg,他此時正死盯著青年模樣的 Mycroft不放

「你先去沖一下吧」Greg拍了Myc要他去沖澡

 

「你怎麼會來這」Greg拉了被子遮住自己

「剩下的刺客會在後天才會出現」 Mycroft說「所以我想過來見你」

「你要喝茶嗎?我去沖個澡我弄給你」Greg要下床但 Mycroft抓住他的肩膀把他按了回去

「我不行嗎?」青年說「也許這樣你能接受?」一眨眼的瞬間他身上的黑色軍服變成了三件套西裝

「你怎麼做的?」Greg驚訝的看著他,同一張臉但是那個眼神完全不同

「現實於我只是一個參考,所以我當然能改變自己現在看起來更像哪個版本的我自己,有時候會稍微受到外在影響,比如和 Sherlock見面我會有些趨向第四個版本的我,在那個版本我替他死了,博士告訴過你了,我是一切被抹消的時間線與現存時間線的集合體」不穩定現實 Mycroft手摸著Greg的臉看著他的眼睛「Miss me?」他用的語氣和Greg記憶中的 Mycroft是一樣的,即使他知道這不是本人

「Yes」Greg說,熟悉的觸摸和語調像催眠一樣讓他開口

「你一定很辛苦」 Mycroft在不知不覺中已經爬上了床把自己卡在Greg腿間「That school boy have no idea what is he doing」他的手不安分的遊走在Greg腿間,順著大腿內側來回輕撫,沾上了濕黏的精液與潤滑的混合物,另一手揉捏著身下男人胸前兩點

「He’s a kid」Greg感覺到一股暖流往下腹而去

「像隔靴搔癢對吧」 Mycroft用腿蹭上了Greg腿間抬頭的分身「他不知道你想要什麼」他在Greg耳邊說著,舔了敏感的耳廓而說話時呼出的氣息只讓他感到身體發熱「讓我來滿足你,閣下意下如何」 Mycroft帶著笑意的語氣像一條蛇一樣從耳中入侵心靈和大腦讓人無法思考

 

「你要同意我才會對你做些什麼的,Love,這叫做合意性交,我想警察很清楚這點」青年身上的衣服又從三件套變回了黑色的軍服,看起來和UNIT或英軍的制服很像,這應該才是這個分裂體真正穿著的服裝因為他正在解軍服的領子

「Oh,Fuck you Mycroft」Greg說

「Do you want this?」 Mycroft不知道什麼時候早解開了褲頭,粗長燙人的性器在Greg股間磨蹭「Or not?」他把一個個音節分得清清楚楚的說出來

「Fuck me or fuck off」Greg說「Yes」他說出Yes後便被一個火熱的深吻堵上了嘴,青年很清楚他的喜好,他當然清楚,他有 Mycroft的記憶,他很清楚這具身體所有敏感點和喜歡如何被對待,他太熟悉Greg了

青年很快地脫掉了身上的軍服,他拿了潤滑倒在手上一次插入兩根手指一邊擴張一邊把潤滑液帶入Greg體內,手指不時輾過前列腺讓Greg發出呻吟,三根手指都能很容易的抽插後他把手抽出,在自己的陰莖上抹了些潤滑便緩緩的插入

「哈啊…啊..」Greg發出了滿足的嘆息,被進入得更深.更滿的熟悉感讓他感覺自己貼在小腹上的勃起硬得抽痛

「那個我真的給你添了不少麻煩呢」青年把Greg一隻腳架在肩上另一隻仍勾在他腰間「你得花多少時間才能把這些東西洗乾淨啊」他緩緩地進出不斷的帶出更多白濁的液體

「沒辦法..套子用..用完了」他斷斷續續的說,前列腺被輾過讓他不自主的收縮絞緊在他體內衝撞的粗長柱身,先前和Myc漫長又不到點上的性愛彷彿一場過長的前戲,讓他的身體一直在陷入慾望的邊緣,現在他完全沉溺於肉慾之中,痠軟和快感從身後擴散隨著脊椎直衝大腦讓他無法思考,強烈的快感讓他的眼眶中冒出生理性的淚水,嘴裡只喊得出 Mycroft的名字請求他給他更多,貼在小腹上的勃起前端滴著前液

「I love you」青年說

「I love you」Greg手環著青年的脖子和他接吻,他沒注意到有短暫的一瞬青年肩上有一個咬傷留下的疤,但那只是一瞬間便消失了

看Greg緊閉著眼 Mycroft就知道他快要射了,他輕撫著探長的臉

「Look at me ,Greg」 Mycroft說,Greg張開眼看著那雙鈷藍色的眼睛

 

正確來說有兩雙鈷藍色的眼睛正看著他

「Myc!」Greg驚訝的看著坐在床頭看著他的少年「你什麼時候出..」

「在你閉上眼求我給你更多的時候」青年笑著從Greg體內退出沒給他一個他渴望已久的高潮

「Myc?」Greg翻身坐起看著臉紅的少年,他只穿了一條黑色短褲,那讓他的勃起相當明顯

「他很喜歡聽你的叫聲」青年從背後抱住了Greg「還有你享受的模樣,他一直很想看這個景象,對吧」青年舔著Greg的頸項,上面已經有他先前留下的吻痕

少年點了頭,湊上去親吻Greg,被從身後架著只能跪在床上的Greg沒有什麼活動空間,青年的胸膛就貼在他背上,而少年又抱著他親吻他的手被青年放開只能抱著少年來維持自己的平衡,青年再次插入讓他抱緊了少年口中忍不住發出了叫聲,Greg靠在少年肩上臂緊閉著眼喘息聲中混雜著呻吟,手緊抱著少年像是要溺水的人抓著最後的浮木,他不時的喊 Mycroft的名字讓兩名共犯都感覺心臟漏跳一拍

 

青年指示少年去碰觸Greg敏感的部位,他的後腰.大腿內側.耳朵等等,隨著青年的動作越來越猛烈少年也用一隻手環抱著靠在他身上的Greg,Greg的勃起不時因為青年的動作而戳在少年身上,帶白色調的前液在少年黑色的短褲上留下了非常明顯的痕跡

 

「走..走開」Greg使力推了Myc兩下「走開」他呻吟著用力推了Myc,少年錯愕的往後跌坐在床上,Greg的雙手被青年抓住反扣在背後,他的勃起隨著青年的動作搖晃,他緊閉著眼要 Mycroft放開他的手

「我會弄髒被子,放開」Greg喘著氣說

「他推開你是要射了」青年咬著Greg的後頸壞心的頂了他的前列腺讓他叫了出來,白濁的液體噴濺在就在他前方的少年身上,在短褲和少年腹部都留下了痕跡

「哈啊..啊..啊啊…」Greg無力的被壓在床上,臉埋在被子中,青年的手隨著他的脊柱兩側按摩,剛經歷高潮的探長不自主的收縮著後穴,他的手緊攢著棉被不放,他是被操射後還會持續勃起的那種人,前列腺被輾過時他的陰莖會一顫一顫的,但除了從前端冒出的半透明液體外什麼都射不出來

 

「看他的臉」青年對Myc說「他被操射以後總是淚汪汪的,很可愛對吧」他緊抓著Greg的腰貫穿他,讓他在他的手下發抖,然後伸手繞過Greg的頸部托著他的下巴讓他抬頭給Myc看看,探長棕色的眼睛裡泛著水光,微張著嘴渴求氧氣一般喘著,情慾蓋過了他的任何情緒「他很令人上癮不是嗎?」青年笑著,他的食指與中指伸進Greg口中模仿口交的動作操著Greg的嘴「他說過他喜歡我的手,Well,我們的手,因為我的手指很漂亮」他按著Greg的舌頭讓他張嘴,透明黏稠的唾液在嘴角留下水痕「操他的嘴,他會接受的,他願意為你做任何事」他那個微笑甚至說得上是邪惡了點,他把手指從Greg口中抽出時牽著一條絲

「可.可以嗎?」Myc問,Greg直接伸手拉掉了他的短褲,少年的勃起彈出打在他唇邊但他絲毫不在意,張嘴吞入少年的陰莖,他嘴裡的熱度讓少年縮了一下,舌頭在他敏感的頂部和繫帶打轉,大概是因為身後有人正在操他的關係,Greg的口活做得斷斷續續的,有時候他無法繼續便會暫時吐出少年抱著他的腰靠在他大腿上呻吟,冒出的些許鬍渣讓Myc覺得癢但也很興奮,他的勃起有時候就貼在Greg臉上,等他緩過來便會繼續,Myc聽了青年模樣的自己的指示,他手扶著Greg的後腦勺自己挺腰操他的嘴,他頂得太深會讓Greg皺眉,但Greg沒阻止他而是把手從他腿上拿開讓他更容易操他的嘴,青年似乎笑了在Greg耳邊說了什麼讓Greg的臉變得非常紅並且拒絕了他的提議,Myc射的時候忘了說也沒抽出來,結果Greg被嗆得猛咳,白色的液體從他嘴唇邊流出滴落,他咳得臉色漲紅,但操他的青年沒有停下,Greg的咳嗽聲與呻吟交雜,趴在床上太久讓他的膝蓋發抖,他感覺要高潮但什麼都射不出來,一些混濁的液體從他腿間滴落,他叫著 Mycroft的名字換來青年輕撫他的頭髮和在他耳邊低語,青年射在他體內後停留了一會才抽出,他捧起Greg的臉親吻他,絲毫不在意他嘴裡和唇邊Myc留下的腥鹹液體

 

三個人在床上躺了一會,兩個分裂體抱著Greg不放,Greg躺在他們懷中一點也不想動,他全身痠軟明天他一定會痠痛的,最後青年抱著Greg去浴室清洗,Myc被Greg要求負責換床單

 

隔天Greg醒來的時候已經過了中午,身旁一左一右躺著兩個人還有全身的痠痛讓他知道昨天那並不是什麼瘋狂的夢境,他坐在床上把臉埋在手中不知道第幾次的懷疑了自己的人生

 

Myc的一切都很正常,他就是個普通的少年,但青年樣的 Mycroft有時候會出現破綻,提到 Sherlock時他的外表有時候會有些微的改變,他的手上會有燒傷的疤痕,他不願說太多,只說那都是已經不存在的時間線,不重要

 

青年的服裝有時候會隨著他的想法和情緒波動改變,但他通常穿著軍服,那一整天Myc都很收斂沒有提出要求,因為Greg完全不想動,他全身上下都在酸痛

  
  


刺客會出現的那一天青年便離開了,當晚UNIT的人通知他帶Myc到221B去,因為 Mycroft是在那裏被分裂的,所以最好在原地進行復原比較好

 

兩個 Mycroft出現在221B時只有TARDIS和博士以及 Sherlock和John跟Kate在場,UNIT的士兵們被派到周遭以演習為名義疏散民眾了

 

「好啦,只要你們兩個站在這個圈內就行了」博士手上拿著一把雷射槍一樣的東西帶著焊接用護目鏡,地上有三圈金屬線圍成的圓,博士讓Myc站在左邊而青年站在右邊

「OK!這樣就能把 Mycroft恢復原狀了!」博士開心的對準了金屬線圈開了一槍,一陣強烈的光線後先出現的是眾人的哀號

「FUCK!!我的眼睛!!」John叫

「我看不到了」 Sherlock說「暫時的John,這只會維持兩分鐘左右」

「還好我剛好帶著墨鏡!」Greg摘下墨鏡眨眨眼,今天太陽大他就戴著墨鏡出門了,但他的視線也有點模糊

「抱歉!!我太久沒做這個忘記你們也需要護目鏡了!」博士說

「發生什麼…這是怎麼回事?」大家轉頭看跌坐在地上的 Mycroft,年近四十的公務員先生,只有一個,而且看起來很正常

「感謝老天你終於恢復正常了」Greg抱緊了坐在地上的 Mycroft

「這是怎麼回事?」 Mycroft問「我來的時候外面是陰天…嘔!」他摀著嘴衝進廁所去了

「他怎麼了?」Greg問博士

「有時候就會這樣,類似暈車的症狀,等下給他喝點水就沒事了」博士說

 

一番折騰後 Mycroft幾乎虛脫的坐在沙發上聽博士解釋這半個月來他被分裂成兩個人的事情,還有他這幾天大概會出現貧血和嗜睡的症狀

 

「謝謝」 Mycroft說

「不客氣!」博士給 Mycroft和 Sherlock一個擁抱「解決了我就走啦!」他進入TARDIS中與藍色電話亭一起消失

 

Mycroft請了病假回家休養,沒有人跟他說太多關於分裂體的事情,因為博士認為不讓本人知道會比較好,Greg也留在家裡照顧 Mycroft,他回家時發現一切都已經被恢復原狀了, Mycroft的戒指被放在書桌上,所有照片都被歸位,連客房都被恢復原狀,甚至一樓浴室的熱水都被修好了

 

Greg在冰箱上發現一張字條寫著

**“一點順手之勞,謝謝你照顧 Mycroft : ) ”-Doctor**

 

「他就是那樣的存在,如果冰箱沒有突然變成AI的我就要謝天謝地了」躺在沙發上的 Mycroft說

 

Mycroft休養了三天才能回去工作,安西亞和Greg都因此鬆了一大口氣,一切終於恢復正常了

\--------------------------

「Doc你在看什麼」格雷翰姆,博士的旅伴之一,一名退休巴士司機說

「我在看我那位朋友的時間線」博士研究著一份地震儀一樣的東西

「他又怎麼了?」格雷翰姆問

「他17歲的時間線本來不是定點,但突然變成時間定點了」博士說

「時間定點?」格雷翰姆問

「時間上無法改變的事件,強行改變會導致悖論產生,會出大問題,可是這時候 Mycroft生活中沒有發生什麼足以改變他人生的事情啊」博士說

 

\-----------------------------------

Mycroft躺在沙發上閉目養神,他推理出了一部份的事情,而那也就夠了,有一些線索終於連接在一起了

 

**“博士,我突然出現了奇怪的記憶”16歲,再過兩周即將17歲的 Mycroft在TARDIS中問穿吊帶帶領結的男子,當時博士還是男的,在他的第11次重生後變成這個樣子了**

**“什麼奇怪的記憶?”博士問**

**“我不知道,突然出現的,像一個夢境” Mycroft說”我記得我好像喜歡著某個人,時間在未來,但那一切都太陌生不可能是我的夢”**

**“我看看”博士用起子掃描了 Mycroft”啊,只是一點時間粒子流動的差錯,你在未來的某個時間點誤觸了某種時間流的異常,結果把你的記憶彈到現在的你身上了,這難免會發生幾次,跟我旅行更是,不過這種記憶大多很模糊不會影響你的未來的,就當作一個普通的夢吧,是什麼樣的內容?”**

**“我不知道,我只記得一個人,還有我很快樂” Mycroft努力思考後只想得起這些”我剛剛還記得他的名字的啊,為什麼想不起來了”他皺著眉說**

**“時間自我修復,不該出現在你身上的記憶會被抹掉很大一部分”博士說”這大概是你三十五歲後的記憶了,看起來是,畢竟人類還不能活到350歲吧”**

**“還不能” Mycroft說**

**“那就是啦!要吃炸魚薯條嗎?我想去吃消夜”博士丟下他手上正在看的書拉著 Mycroft跑到2044年去吃消夜了**

 

“這就是那段模糊記憶的來源” Mycroft想”我被分裂又合併導致的”

「你想喝點水嗎?」Greg把手放在 Mycroft額頭上問

「我能喝點茶嗎?」 Mycroft苦笑

\-------------------------

「Right!這裡應該就是時間定點產生的地方」博士和格雷翰姆走出TARDIS發現自己正站在忙碌的國王十字車站中,他們很快看到了站在遠處牽著紅鬍子的 Mycroft,他正要去醫院探望剛從加護病房轉出的 Sherlock

 

Mycroft下個禮拜即將17歲,這就是他時間定點產生的地方

 

Mycroft顯然在人群中看見了誰轉過頭去追了幾步然後就停下了,他看著對方離開微笑著回到站台上等待他的火車

 

「那是Greg Lestrade」博士認出了那個 Mycroft本來要去追的人,一名年輕的棕髮青年,與一群警校生一起要到倫敦受訓「喔!我這個笨蛋!他在前一個禮拜才問過我那些奇怪的記憶!分裂體的記憶一定是跑到這個 Mycroft身上了!」

「我不懂?」格雷翰姆問

「以 Mycroft的時間線來解釋,他在17歲生日前兩周得到了分裂體模糊的記憶,那對他而言只是一場模糊的好夢而已,但今天!17歲生日前一周他在這裡!國王十字車站的站台見到了他夢見的那個人,Greg!他沒有選擇追上去,他如果追上去就會改變未來,而他沒追過去讓我們已知的未來得以存在,所以Greg才會是一個時間定點,他本人沒有做什麼,但他讓 Mycroft做出了人生中最重要的決定,他讓 Mycroft選擇到醫院探病,這一天他在醫院遇見了Archibald Hamish Lethbridge-Stewart准將,他是UNIT的前任領導者,Kate的父親,他向 Mycroft抱怨他們想和我配合拯救地球時總被繁文縟節拖累, Mycroft開始幫助他,然後進而成為了一名公務員, Mycroft在這一刻作的與他的職業毫不相關的決定讓他變成了大英政府,而這一切都是因為Greg!他甚至不知道自己影響了這麼重要的事情!」博士雀躍地說「我就知道探長不是無緣無故變成定點的!走!」

「走?走去哪?」格雷翰姆問

「去找你孫子啊,不然呢?這邊的事情已經解決了還待在這幹什麼?」博士說

\---------------------------------

Mycroft從Greg那接過熱茶慢慢地喝著,他的頭還是很暈,Greg接了電話和蘇格蘭場的人討論了工作上的事情, Mycroft看著他想起了他第一次見到Greg

 

他記得那個模糊的夢,那個夢沒有多少情節,他只記得他很快樂,有一個人讓他感到幸福但他卻不記得對方的長相和名字,直到那天在車站他看見了Greg,那張臉他認得出來但他不知道對方的名字,他本想追上去但那個夢中另外的對話冒了出來

**“你太小了,對我來說你就是個孩子”**

 

他停步了,他看了對方許久,這個人已經成年了,所以現在與他相遇肯定沒有什麼結果,既然那個夢是未來記憶的碎片那表示他們將來一定還會相遇

 

但12年過去了 Mycroft依然沒見到那個人,他都快要放棄時 Sherlock闖禍了,他直接找上了負責的警官,見到對方第一眼他就認出那張臉

「Finally」 Mycroft脫口而出,他總算遇見這個人了,12年後他終於知道了在車站見過一眼的青年的姓名

 

Gregory Lestrade,一名蘇格蘭場探長,一個毫無自覺的時間定點以及 Mycroft Holmes的丈夫

\-------------------------------------

番外插曲:

Mycroft晚上回到臥室想休息時看了臥室一段時間轉頭看了Greg欲言又止

「你的分裂體都是一群不要臉的混帳,推理出甚麼都別跟我說」Greg說

「…我想我大概知道太多了」Mycroft說「代替他們向你道歉,尤其你的腰」

「Fuck off!!給我去洗澡睡覺!」Greg臉紅著大罵

 

END


End file.
